Giveth and Taketh Away
by Ladykestrel
Summary: Grissom and his team's search for Sara continues, but her whereabouts remain locked in Natalie's fantasy world. Help comes from an unexpected source but will it be in time?
1. Chapter 1

"Giveth and Taketh Away"

DISCLAIMER: "CSI: CRIME SCENE INVESTIGATION" and other related entities are owned, (TM) and (c) by ANTHONY E. ZUIKER, JERRY BRUCKHEIMER Television, CBS Worldwide Inc., Alliance Atlantis Corporation, CSI Productions and CBS Productions, All Rights Reserved. This is a purely an outlet of creative writing inspired by a superb TV series.

Acknowledgements: Train "When I Look to the Sky"; written by Pat Monahan.

Tim McGraw "My Best Friend"; written by Aimee Mayo, Bill Luther.

Beta/preview assists from Mel and Sassy (hugs and thanks).

Episode Influences: "Butterflied; Built to Kill; Loco Motives; Post Mortem; Leaving Las Vegas; Monster in the Box; Lab Rats; Living Doll."

Rated: K

Spoilers: None I'm aware of!

Chapter One

It had rained earlier in the night as the caravan of cars and trucks drove at a slower speed through Lincoln County toward U.S. Highway 6 via U.S. Highway 93 due to the still-wet roads. They'd originally left Hiko, Nevada, and were nearing the juncture between the Delamar and Meadow Valley Mountains. It was a well-known route for them. Their destination was the vineyard farms of the San Joaquin Valley in California where their next job waited. It was preferred to travel at night when it was cooler and the children slept and it was easier on the older vehicles driven. Air conditioning put additional stress on the vehicles but at least three of the men could work on them if a breakdown occurred. The family numbered nearly thirty people from the eldest to youngest. They were an anomaly, staying together and not being split by culture or border. It was decided to pull over for a rest stop to allow drivers to stretch or change out. The land here was more desert-like with rocky hills in the distance. The young boy took his dog to let it run and relieve itself. The dog stopped, cocking its ears, hearing something the boy couldn't. The dog whined softly, and then barked sharply to run away toward a rocky outcropping. The boy whistled for the dog but it ignored him. The boy looked back anxiously, knowing his father would be angry, but he took out his flashlight to go find his pet.

Today was a beautiful day with no clouds and bright sunshine.

Grissom rinsed his face off again, straightened his tie as he looked in the mirror, trying to ignore the dark circles beneath his eyes. Lord, he hated ties he thought as he'd fumbled repeatedly to get the knot right. He patted his face dry with a hand towel, turned to go to the bed and stopped. Their bed…her side…empty. As he ran a hand over her pillow, their boxer Bruno looked up expectantly from the floor where he lay as his tail thumped the hardwood floor. She'd picked Bruno from a rescue group for boxers. Grissom hadn't been sure about a dog, another big step for him, but his only complaint was Bruno liked to watch when he and Sara were intimate, a cold wet nose being in the wrong place at the wrong time more than once. He put on the dark blue suit jacket, adjusting the tie yet again as he grimaced.

"Come on, I know that look," Grissom said to the dog as he headed to the kitchen. If he said the word "treat" it was a sealed deal and had to be delivered. Bruno padded beside him, nails clicking on the hardwood floor, Grissom's shadow since Sara had been taken.

Grissom's cell phone rang, showing Brass' number. He opened the phone to take the call.

"Gil, you want me to come by and get you? It's on the way for me and I'd like the company."

"No thanks, Jim, I'll meet you there. I was just getting ready to head out myself. I need to get there a little early to prepare."

"Right, pal, I'll see you there then. Uh, Gil?"

"Jim, I know you've got my back no matter what. I've needed that and the support from the rest of the team since…since she disappeared. This is hard enough to do."

"Yeah, I never thought…"

"The unthinkable happening all over again to the team, first with Nick and now it's my Sara."

Sara was heading out to her car in the parking garage, focused on having her keys ready, and didn't see the figure in the shadows near her car. Her car alarm made a chirpy sound as she went to put her kit inside.

"Sara!" a woman's voice she didn't recognize called out to her.

As Sara turned, a figure stepped partially into the light of the parking garage's fluorescent lights. Sara's eyes strained to make out the identity of the woman who seemed vaguely familiar to her now. Her body then convulsed as the Taser being used on its maximum setting jolted her with the shocking current. Her scream was cut short as she lost consciousness and collapsed beside her car. Her head hit the concrete floor with an audible crack.

Natalie looked down at the still body with satisfaction, bending to take the keys. The trunk was left open, car keys on the ground, and Sara's cell phone in the trunk by the kit. She left for a moment to bring her rental Ford Explorer by Sara's car and back it into the vacant parking space beside the compact car. She'd already covered the security camera for that part of the parking garage with a garbage bag. After opening the rear door of the SUV, she grunted at the dead weight of Sara's body as she struggled to get Sara up and finally into the back of the SUV. She looked furtively again to see if anyone was in the vicinity. After covering Sara with a blanket, Natalie closed the rear door and climbed in and drove slowly out of the parking garage. She wanted to look perfectly casual and not arouse any suspicion.

It was a sudden storm in the Nevada desert, heavy drops of rain pelleting the wreck of the flipped over 2007 Ford Mustang. The lightning strike nearby and the deafening roar of thunder on its heels roused Sara to consciousness. She'd dreamt of a handsome man with salt-and-pepper curling hair but he'd disappeared into a fog as she struggled back to consciousness. The headache was terrible, making her bite into her lip. She couldn't see anything at first in the murky darkness, feeling only cold and wet. Sara turned her head suddenly, gagging at the sludge of mud building up beneath her. She was on her stomach, pinned, unable to move her legs. Where was she a silent scream echoed down the corridors of her mind. Pain stabbed now like thousands of hot needle pricks throughout her body as she groaned in near-agony. Touching about in the gross darkness, her hands felt the outline of car seats, a twisted safety belt, and a steering wheel. The realization that she was somehow pinned under a car galvanized her efforts to extricate herself anyway possible. Lightning flashes illuminated large rocks nearby. Her right arm inched slowly outside of the car. Using the last of her ebbing strength, her fingers splayed and groped for a purchase in the muddy earth. She fought desperately to pull herself forward as her fingers moved and twitched spasmodically but she weakened quickly.

"Help…help me…somebody, please help me…," her voice called out feebly to trail into silence save for the sounds of the storm as it raged above her.

Grissom listened to the song over and over on his way to his destination. A blur of memories of Sara like an old home movie went through his mind. He found himself praying for strength for what he was about to do. The song helped him he found as the words took root in his soul. There were moments when he could sense her presence so strongly that he nearly believed if he turned around quickly enough there she'd be.

_(Train – "When I Look to the Sky")_

"_When it rains it pours and opens doors  
And floods the floors we thought would always keep us safe and dry  
And in the midst of sailing ships we sink our lips into the ones we love  
That have to say goodbye  
And as I float along this ocean  
I can feel you like a notion that won't seem to let me go  
Cause when I look to the sky something tells me you're here with me  
And you make everything alright  
And when I feel like I'm lost something tells me you're here with me  
And I can always find my way when you are here  
And every word I didn't say caught up in some busy day  
And every dance on the kitchen floor we didn't have before  
And every sunset that we'll miss I'll wrap them all up in a kiss  
Pick you up in all of this when I sail away  
And while I float along this ocean  
I can feel you like a notion that I hope will never leave  
Cause when I look to the sky something tells me you're here with me  
And you make everything alright  
And when I feel like I'm lost something tells me you're here with me  
And I can always find my way  
Whether I am up or down or in or out or just plane overhead  
Instead it just feels like it's impossible to fly  
But with you I can spread my wings  
to see me over everything that life may send me  
When I am hoping it won't pass me by  
And when I feel like there is no one that will ever know me  
there you are to show me  
When I look to the sky something tells me you're here with me  
And you make everything alright  
And when I feel like I'm lost something tells me you're here with me  
And I can always find my way when you are here  
When I look to the sky something tells me you're here with me  
And I can always find my way when you are here  
And when I feel like I'm lost something tells me you're here with me  
And I can always find my way when you are here."_

Grissom parked his Denali by Brass' Dodge Charger as Jim got out of his car to meet him.

"You sure about this?" asked Brass with a concerned expression as he placed a reassuring hand on Grissom's shoulder.

"Yeah, Jim, we've all talked about it and I know Sara would want it this way," Grissom replied with a weary sigh.

Grissom and Brass walked into the building and to the first large room on the left which was filled to capacity. On the front row the entire CIS team was seated: Catherine, Warrick, Nick, Greg, and even Ecklie. Jim went to take a seat beside Catherine as Sofia now followed to sit by him. Other members of the crime lab were present on the front row as well as Grissom had reserved seating: Hodges, Archie, Bobby, Wendy, Mandy, Henry, and "Doc" Al Robbins.

Clearing his throat, Grissom took his position behind the crystal clear acrylic podium. "I'd like to thank all of you for coming today…to Sara's memorial service."

Misty-eyed, Grissom glanced at the large framed picture beside him centered between floral arrangements…. She had smiled at him in a quirky, mischievous way the day he took that picture with those huge, luminous brown eyes and her thick, raven-colored hair curling down to frame her delicate classic features. The lips he'd kissed countless times, the skin like silk he'd caressed in their lovemaking or as simple as a touch on her arm at a crime scene. He brusquely removed his glasses and wiped at his eyes before he could continue. Had it already been three months since Sara disappeared? Natalie remained cloaked in her fantasy world, all efforts to get her to reveal more about Sara's whereabouts in vain.

The caption beneath the picture read: "In Loving Memory of Sara Ann Sidle, born September 16, 1971, died – known but to God."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The small mixed-breed dog cautiously approached the motionless fingers, whining and then yelping as it waited. He nosed at the fingertips, licking them with his rough tongue, but jumping back in fear as the fingers twitched. He sat down expectantly. The boy called out over and over as he searched with his flashlight to now hear his pet's cries. Running over the muddy ground, his feet slipped as his pace quickened as he called out, "Chico, Chico!"

As the young boy rounded the big rocks, he stopped in astonishment as his flashlight revealed the overturned Mustang. His dog trotted up to him and sat up with a begging look as his forepaws pedaled entreatingly at his owner. The boy nearly dropped his flashlight in fright when he heard a soft moan come from inside the car. Gulping, he timidly approached the wrecked car afraid of what he might find but compelled by an inner force to go forward.

The beam of the flashlight revealed an arm stretched out of the car, fingers dug deep into the muddy earth. He again heard the soft moaning and knew it to be a woman's voice. Kneeling down to the ground, he used his flashlight to see inside the car and his heart froze. Her mud-caked hair straggled over a pale face with eyes shut, an ugly bruise showing on her forehead. The lips parted as another groan was uttered.

The boy knew he must be brave now as his hand clasped the woman's. "Senorita, I'm Justo. My papa will know what to do." He put two fingers to his lips as he blasted a loud whistle in the signal his father had taught him when there was trouble.

The caravan was getting ready to leave and Justo's father, Rafael, ground his teeth as he searched for his 11-year-old son. The boy had a natural urge to explore every time they stopped, going off with his dog fearlessly was usual for him, but it was still night and had rained and Rafael feared his son could become lost. His wife, Graciela, came to stand by him as he cupped her face with its concerned expression. "I go now as he can't have gone far, querida (dear)." Both heard the loud, piercing whistle, Rafael grabbing his large flashlight and shouting for his two brothers to go with him. Graciela offered up a silent prayer that her son was in no danger.

"Justo! Justo! Where are you?" his anxious father called out, his brothers right behind him, as flashlights swept the ground ahead of them.

"Here, Papa! Please help the senorita!" cried Justo. "Senorita, my Papa is here. He will help you, I promise!"

The men rounded the rocks and stopped in unison as they found Justo kneeling beside a wrecked car, holding the hand of its occupant. The men hesitated only a moment as Rafael took charge as he was the eldest there. He also knelt by his son as he scanned the inside of the car with his flashlight and looked grimly at Sara.

"Papa, she's alive! I heard her! She's hurt, Papa! I told her you would help her." Justo said in a rush as he looked up at Rafael in complete trust. Rafael couldn't blame his son's desire to help another in need, nor his son committing him to assist the unknown woman.

"Hijo (son), go back for the other men and bring shovels, ropes, and big blankets. Tell our abuelita (grandma) to come to help this woman. Hurry and take Chico with you," Rafael instructed, knowing his son would run quickly back to the caravan.

Rafael's twin brother, Manuel, and their other brother, Domingo, quickly planned what needed to be done. Justo returned with the rest of the men from the caravan who carried ropes, posts and shovels as requested along with lanterns to provide better lighting. Carrying the thickest quilts he could find, Justo put the quilts on top of his father's rain poncho to keep them dry.

Putting himself prone on the ground, Rafael inched into the open space of the Mustang beside Sara. He shook her shoulder gently to rouse her. Sara moaned softly and her eyes opened in surprise to see Rafael - a stranger here to help or harm? Rafael saw the fear in her eyes and tried his best to reassure her.

"Senorita, my name is Rafael Aragon. My son Justo found you. We're here to help you. I am going to place this rope around your shoulders and chest like a harness. My brothers and I will dig you out as much as possible and then pull you out. We don't know if you're badly hurt and will be careful. Do you understand?" Rafael asked urgently.

"Y-y-yes, I – I understand," Sara replied in a shaky, weak voice.

"Bueno, this will not take long, senorita," Rafael said encouragingly as he carefully looped the rope around Sara's shoulders and under her arms. Manuel and Domingo stooped to begin digging Sara out but with care due to the muddy soil. Rafael now stood back up and told the five other men present to put rocks against the Mustang and position the poles and wait.

Rafael went to back to check on the progress of Manuel and Domingo, seeing that they had removed as much of the mud from beneath as Sara as could be done safely. Motioning to the other men positioned beside the Mustang with their poles, Rafael said, "When I give the word, use your poles as leverage to raise the car up slowly. We will then pull the senorita out. On my count: one, two, three!"

As one, the men forced the poles beneath the wrecked automobile and the metal of the car groaned in protest as it was forced upward. Rafael and Manuel reached beneath and with the rope pulled Sara to safety. Sara cried out as fresh pain surged through as circulation slowly returned to her legs, Rafael and Manuel carefully placing her on top of the pallet of quilts. Justo sat beside her, holding her hand as they waited as the small, bent figure approached.

She was the oldest member of the family, the rest of them being her sons and daughters down to great-grandsons and great-granddaughters. Their undisputed matriarch who tended to every illness, great or small, who seemed to have a second sight when it came to knowing things others didn't. Esperanza gazed down at Sara with wizened brown eyes set in a lined, weather-beaten but kind face. She placed a hand on the bruise on Sara's forehead as her hands traveled from the top of Sara's head to the bottom of her feet. The touch of her hands was gentle and her voice soothing as she spoke to Sara in Spanish, a few words of which Sara recognized.

"Pobrecita (poor little one), what is your name?" asked Esperanza now in English as she stroked Sara's cheek.

Sara's eyes glistened as she struggled to answer the simple question put to her. Her mind wanted to comply and tell the old woman what she asked. A blank stare resulted as Sara's voice broke miserably. "I – I – I don't remember."

Esperanza stood to face her grandson, Rafael, as she spoke, "The woman has a bad bruise on her head. Look in the car to see if she has a purse or wallet to tell us who she is. We must make sure she doesn't fall asleep and stays awake for now. The rest I can check in the back of the big wagon. She will ride with me so I can keep an eye on her."

Rafael himself wormed into the Mustang to search vainly for a purse or billfold with his flashlight but nothing was found, even after forcing open the glove compartment and the trunk. He returned to face Esperanza with empty hands and a frustrated expression.

"She is cold and needs dry clothes. Where is Graciela? I need her to bring fresh dry clothes!" Esperanza commanded softly. One of the men left immediately to go back to the caravan.

Esperanza undid the vest Sara wore, helped her roll side to side, and then removed the muddied vest. She handed the vest to Rafael. He rubbed his hands over the back to make out the words in white lettering "Crime Scene Investigation" but there were no other markings on the vest, except on the front where a label looked to have been torn away with shreds of thread remaining. He made a small sound as he read over the words, looking down at Sara and then at Esperanza as their eyes met.

Graciela came quickly with dry clothing as the grandmother had requested. She shooed away the men to return and help the grandmother remove Sara's clothes with care and using scissors to cut through the pants as Sara's lower legs were swollen from the pressure of the car seats. A soft cotton dress replaced the torn and muddied articles of clothing that were left inside the car as they were useless now. Graciela left them there neatly folded along with the vest as Esperanza had instructed her to do.

"How did she get here, abuelita?" Justo asked as he remained by Sara.

"Only our good Lord knows, nieto, but He has placed her in our keeping and sent you to be her guardian angel so she would be found," Esperanza replied as she patted her great-grandson on the head. Justo beamed at being told this.

Seeing things a bit differently, Rafael cleared his throat to ask, "Abuelita, can we simply take her to the nearest town with a hospital?"

"My son, how can we explain this car or that vest or how she got here? There will be more questions than we can safely answer. I'll watch over her myself while we travel on. After we arrive in the valley, I'll help her to get better and then remember herself," Esperanza said simply.

Rafael's shoulders slumped. No one ever questioned the mother and grandmother of them all. Her wisdom was not to be disputed. She knew best. Sara would come with them where she would be safe. It would happen as the grandmother foretold, her second sight had never failed them.

They carried Sara back to the older Chevy Suburban, Graciela having moved things around to make room for the grandmother to go with them along with Sara. Graciela looked compassionately at the dark-haired Anglo woman, using a wet cloth to clean the mud-splattered skin. Sara looked at her gratefully with thanks and then at Justo. Justo was proud he was able to help the young woman, feeling he was indeed responsible for her. Graciela recognized this in her son and she smiled at the young man he was fast becoming.

Esperanza took time to test Sara's moving of arms and legs, how badly her head hurt, seeing if Sara could answer other simple questions such as how many fingers were held up. There were numerous abrasions and fresh bruises on her arms and legs, but the swelling of the calves and feet was improving. The old woman knew that Sara had a nasty blow to the head with apparent memory loss but was otherwise just badly banged up from her ordeal.

Sara felt safe and rested with her head cradled in Esperanza's lap like a child as she watched her closely so that she didn't fall sleep. Esperanza stroked her hair and sang a soft lullaby in Spanish which calmed Sara further. Graciela wet cloths and towels as she and Esperanza prepared to bathe Sara. Justo would ride in front with his father, a privilege he rarely enjoyed.

A local sheriff's car suddenly pulled up in front of the lead car of the caravan, Rafael's Suburban, its red-blue lights flashing. Rafael quickly got out and waited, relaxed with hands at his sides. The sheriff radioed in his location and reason for stopping, then got out of his car and approached Rafael.

"Ah, Sheriff Mayberry, I thought it was you!" Rafael said to the taller man in uniform.

"Rafael?" Any problems here?" asked Andrew Mayberry, local sheriff of Hiko.

"No, Sheriff, we're on our way to the next job in California in the San Joaquin Valley. We just stopped…for a rest break. You're a ways from Hiko," Rafael replied. He had known the sheriff of the little town where they spent part of the year as migrant workers for five years now.

"Yeah, I had to go down to the big city (Vegas) to transfer a prisoner and was on my way back to town when I saw your cars and trucks. I recognized your ol' Suburban and wanted to be sure you were all okay," clarified Sheriff Mayberry.

"Thank you, Sheriff, I appreciate your concern. We are getting ready to go now," Rafael said as he extended his hand to the sheriff.

"Vaya con Dios," said Sheriff Mayberry as he shook Rafael's hand without hesitation.

"The same for you, Sheriff, as it'll be next growing season before you see us," Rafael responded as he got back into the Suburban.

Sheriff Mayberry watched as the rag-tag procession of cars and trucks departed. He scratched his chin as he watched the last of the vehicles disappear into the night. They were hard-working folks, no trouble-makers among them in Rafael's family. Most migrants worked and sent their money home south of the border before returning there at the end of a farm season; seeing an intact family and one as large as this was just about unheard of. Their reason to stay together was simple: the woman who was mother, grandmother and great-grandmother to them all. Blood was thicker than water was his final thought as Sheriff Mayberry climbed back into his car, radioed into dispatch and headed north on Highway 93 toward Hiko.

As the soft colors of dawn pursued them, the caravan resumed its trek for the San Joaquin Valley as it headed south toward Highway 6.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The same night after the memorial service Grissom poured a stiff drink and then one for Brass before they went so sit on his leather couch in his home. Grissom downed it in one gulp and got up to refill his glass.

"Bring the bottle, Gil."

"That's right, we're both off."

"If you're gonna tie one on, you won't do it alone."

"Just enough to be numb…not to hurt for a little while…"

"There's not enough booze in the world that can make it go away…take it from one who knows."

Grissom sat back down with the bottle of Jack Daniels, poured himself another glassful and topped off Brass'. He slowly drained the glass this time, savoring the hot trail of the whiskey as it coursed down his throat. Brass downed his quickly this time before pouring himself another shot.

Grissom studied his glass silently in a detached way. Then Grissom, generally so in control of his emotions, cursed and threw the glass at the fireplace, the sound of shattering glass startling Bruno out of his sleep as the dog jumped up barking shrilly. Grissom put his face in his hands. Jim leaned over for a moment to put a hand on his best friend's shoulder. Brass then got up and headed toward the kitchen.

"Where's the broom?" he asked.

"Pantry closet," Grissom sighed. "Sorry about that, Jim."

Brass nodded to go to the kitchen and returned a moment later, sweeping up the shards of glass into a pile and then into the dustpan. He headed back to the kitchen where Grissom heard the tinkling sound of the glass being discarded. Brass retook his seat and gave Grissom another cup…a Dixie paper cup. Grissom accepted it and saw Brass' knowing wink.

"Again, Gil, take it from one who knows…"

Grissom nodded and said, "I dream about her every night, Jim, and sometimes it's the same thing. I see her under the Mustang, she's reaching out to me, pleading, begging. I can feel the raindrops, see the lightning, hear the thunder, but I can't hear her, Jim. To some it's only been three months but to me it's been a lifetime."

"If we had some way to get that freak Natalie to give us something, anything to find Sara and bring her home," Brass remarked before taking another gulp of whiskey.

"There's no change in her, Jim. The psyche doctors say there's no way to tell how long she could stay in her fantasy world. Natalie's being tried on different meds and therapy approaches, but she speaks like she's a little girl and remains delusional. She won't answer any questions about Sara," Grissom observed as he downed the whiskey and reached for the bottle.

"The case remains open, Gil, and we've been in contact with "America's Most Wanted" again. They want to run an updated segment on Sara's kidnapping. That's another reason I came over tonight so I could run it by you," Brass informed him. "We got leads from the first show and even though none hit pay dirt, perhaps it'd jog someone's memory out there and be the break we need."

"Sure, Jim, what harm can it do," Grissom said almost absently, scratching Bruno behind the ears. The dog's resultant wide-mouthed yawn made Grissom smile fractionally.

"Gil, I vowed to you that night and say it again that Sara will be brought home," Brass promised in a gruff voice.

"You know she sees you as a father figure," Grissom said wryly.

"Yeah, that's how the ladies always see me it seems," Brass griped with a slight smirk. "Another shot?"

Grissom held his cup out as Brass filled each one again. "It's not like we've both had a harem going," Brass chuckled dryly before continuing, "I mean I knew you had an attraction to that forensic anthropologist, Terri Miller, and your association with Lady Heather." Brass found he still couldn't label that a relationship for sure.

"Sara's the one though, Jim," Grissom considered as he glanced at a nearby photo of her he'd taken out in the desert one day. She was standing next to a saguaro cactus with her quirky, dimpled, slight gap-toothed smile and it brought a sudden ache in his heart so intense it nearly made him gasp.

"You know I've known about you two since that case with Dr. Lurie a couple of years ago," Brass said offhandedly.

"How? I mean I never said Sara specifically!"" Grissom exclaimed.

"Aw, come on, you never had to say, Gil. I know you're careful with your feelings and what shows and what doesn't. It doesn't take a detective to figure that out, pal, and I know you and Sara have been very discrete about it," Brass declared before refilling his glass.

"So who's in your hall of fame, Jim?" asked Grissom as Brass' face took on a concentrated expression.

"Oh, well, it's a short list but a collective toast to the ex-Mrs. Brass, Nancy, as well as Annie who I got recent word's dating another LAPD detective and I'm absolutely happy for…" Jim raised his glass in a toast.

"You're forgetting someone, Jim," Grissom said.

"Oh, who?" Brass demanded.

"Renee," Grissom recalled with a faint grin at the scene of Lady Heather's "employee" casually revealing to Brass in the interview room that she wasn't a natural blonde.

Brass thought a moment as he also recollected the experience as his brow broke out in a slight sweat. He then grinned lopsidedly to clink glasses with Grissom's. "Yeah, Renee, the closest I've been to the real thing in quite a while."

After they each finished their drinks, Grissom was beginning to feel the effects of the whiskey.

"Jim, I think I'll call it a night. Don't drive home but hit the sack in the guest room. Okay?" Grissom insisted.

"Alright, Gil, sounds good to me," Brass agreed.

After Brass had headed to the other bedroom, Grissom went to the master bedroom to change into his well-worn Hawaiian shirt and boxers. It made him feel closer to Sara somehow. He could envision her that one special night when she'd come out of the bathroom in the terrycloth robe and hair swaddled up in a towel. The loving look in her eyes as she knelt by the bed while he was stretched out waiting for her. He could taste her lips during the kiss, as she laid him down to take control of their eventual lovemaking.

He'd taken a migraine pill to make sure he'd sleep a full night, a night without dreams, as he punched the pillow and laid his head down…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

A day and half later, Rafael Aragon and his family arrived to the fertile fields of San Joaquin Valley to the Las Nubes Vineyard. On the way, Sara had been a subject of gentle debate between Rafael and his grandmother. Rafael insisted that this woman was associated with the policia somehow and should be left at the nearest hospital for the authorities to deal with one of the own. Esperanza understood Rafael's reasons and told him that while they held merit it was her decision to keep Sara with them. They could ill afford questions from authorities, most of the family members held green cards but a few of the newer ones had come across the border illegally to meet them in Arizona before going to Hiko. The risk was simply too great.

"Well, abuelita, she's your responsibility as you say," Rafael said resignedly. "What do we call her until she remembers or if she remembers?"

Justo stood outside of the Suburban, chewing his lip, straining to hear the conversation within that took place in hushed tones.

"Your faith in God sags, Rafael, and you could learn from your son who I hear outside even now," Esperanza said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Nieto (grandson), you may come inside as I have a very important question to ask you," Esperanza said as she beckoned to the boy.

"Si, abuelita," Justo responded with haste as he came to her.

"God lead you to the senorita and you're her protector while she is with us. This is a great responsibility, nieto, but she must have a name while she is with us. It must be a very special name," Esperanza told him.

Justo thought several moments before he replied, "She reminds me of una ángel oscuro de pelo (dark-haired angel) with the porcelain face of a most beautiful doll." Justo was bilingual as most of the family was but tended to mix his Spanish and English as the youngsters did.

"Bueno, nieto, we will call her Angelita and you should go help your mama unpack," Esperanza said as she gave Justo a gentle smack on his behind. The young boy scampered off to find his mother as told.

Sara was helping Graciela to move bundles of clothes into one of the large cabins provided for the migrant workers by the vineyard. It seemed spacious to the family with three bedrooms, kitchen, bathroom and a small living area. The Las Nubes vineyard owners were fourth-generation Mexican-Americans but of Spanish descent. They took pride in providing the migrant workers with clean living quarters and ample pay. The Aragon family had worked here for two generations. In many ways, they were considered to be extended family by the Castille family who owned the vineyard.

"Mama, mama, the senorita has a name!" Justo burst into the cabin excitedly as he ran to Sara to hug her.

"I do?" Sara looked down at him in surprise.

"Hijo, what do you mean?" Graciela now asked as her son turned to her with a flushed face.

"Grandmother told me it was my duty to give the senorita a name until she knows what hers is again, so I thought of "ángel oscuro de pelo" and how pretty she is like the porcelain doll Mariamma plays with and we're to call her Angelita."

"Angelita like in "little angel" and you think I'm pretty?" Sara asked with a raised brow but gentle smile.

"You told us you knew a little Spanish but you're picking it up quick! " Justo said proudly as he'd personally taught her words. "Yes, you are muy bonita (very pretty)."

Justo then blushed and darted out of the room, much to the amusement of his mother and Sara.

"I'll never be able to repay you and Rafael's hospitality, Graciela. I just wish I could remember more about who I am and how I got under a wrecked car in the middle of nowhere," Sara said as her face showed her efforts to recall anything about her past.

"Angelita, did you dream about the man again? You were restless in your sleep," Graciela questioned gently.

"Yes, he speaks to me but I can't hear what he says and he's gone back into a mist. I feel he's trying to tell me my name," Sara replied as she rubbed at her tired eyes.

"You must give yourself time, Angelita, it will come back," Graciela said encouragingly before she and Sara headed back out to the Suburban to bring in more things.

That night, Sara dreamed of the mysterious man again as she tossed restlessly and muttered aloud. She shared a large double bed with Esperanza, who held the young woman close to comfort her and apply cool herbal compresses to her troubled brow. Sara repeated the same sound over and over of "Griss….Griss…Griss."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

It was a week after Sara's memorial service and Grissom had had to field some harsh phone calls from the prison where Sara's mother was incarcerated. He'd contacted her out of courtesy to tell her of the ceremony and when he got to work another voicemail with a rambling diatribe was on his phone that he listened to and deleted with an annoyed sigh. His reason for having the memorial service was to give his team and himself a sense of closure which was an ineffective word to Grissom. Part of him clung to the hope that Sara was alive and it kept him going, but the criminal science side of him warred constantly and the ceremony was more about trying to comfort his team who were really more family than friends. This didn't help Grissom tonight especially because it had been a particularly busy if not brutal night shift for his team.

Nick and Warrick had had to cover a combination code 401B (accident with injury), code 410 (reckless driver) and multiple code 419 (deceased person) where a car during illegal street racing lost control and plowed into the crowd of mostly teen-aged bystanders. Three people had wound up dead, including a young woman who vaguely resembled Sara who'd died while holding Nick's hand. Nick had one of those nights where he'd had enough but was unaware that he'd turned his cell phone off, thinking instead he'd put it on vibrate. Brass had also covered the wild crime scene as a near-riot had resulted with the bystanders going after the driver of the car when the car finally slammed into a nearby residential brick wall. Had it not been for the intervention of Brass and some LVPD officers, the driver could have made victim number four. Jim had finally cleared his desk and was making ready to head out when Nick and Warrick stopped by his office on their way out.

"Brass man, you okay to head home?" Nick asked as watched Brass walking gingerly about his office.

"Yeah, Stokes, pretty wild and crazy night we had. The driver did end up being taken to Desert Palm to be checked over, but he's in custody now," Brass said as he winced slightly as during the melee he had been kicked in the nether regions by an unruly young woman who was inebriated and subsequently arrested.

"I saw that shot you took from that drunk chick and I was amazed you were still standing," Warrick sympathized as he saw Brass' impaired gait.

"Not by much, Rick, not by much. I promise you it took all my willpower plus grinding my teeth to dust to stay on my feet. I'll catch you guys later as I'm this close to calling it a day," Brass said, amiably, as the CSI's headed down the hallway.

As Nick and Warrick headed on past Trudy, the receptionist, she called out to Nick, "Mr. Stokes, you have some messages here!"

"I'll get 'em later, Trudy," Nick breezed by with a wave.

"They're marked urgent, Mr. Stokes," Trudy implored.

"Hang on, Rick!" Nick turned and strode back to Trudy's desk, scooped up four pieces of white paper, shoved them in his pocket and rejoined Warrick.

A moment later a woman approached Trudy who she recognized from earlier in the morning.

"Trudy, has Nick Stokes been in yet? I've tried calling him again on his cell phone with no luck," asked the woman who'd signed in as a visitor and wore a visitor's badge.

"You just missed him, ma'am, he's headed down that hallway around the corner," Trudy replied and pointed.

"Nick!, Nick! NICKERS!" called out the woman as she hurried to go around the corner.

Nick stopped up short when he heard a familiar voice call him by the nickname only she used and turned around. Warrick also stopped and did an about face.

As she rounded the corner at a fast trot, she crashed head-on into Brass as he was shutting his office door and locking it. Brass felt like he was being taken out by a defenseman at a hockey game from when he played years ago as he frantically grabbed onto her as they each scrambled to keep their balance, but the force of the woman's careening straight into Brass was too much and they landed on the floor with a loud thud. Brass found himself lying straight on top of the hapless woman beneath him, groaning slightly as his nether regions had taken another jolt. He found they were in a particularly compromising position, that being the classic missionary. However, to her credit, the woman beneath him had done her best to break their fall as she gasped as both of them had had the wind knocked of them. Jim found himself looking into merry brown eyes beneath metal-framed glasses, a tilted up nose with a generous sprinkling of freckles, and a mouth gamely trying not to break into laughter.

The woman then noted the gold badge shield on the breast pocket of Jim's suit jacket. "Umm, Detective, is that your _**very big gun**_ I feel or are you just very happy to meet me because either way I expect to have dinner first." She emphasized this with a suggestive raise of her eyebrows twice in quick succession as her eyes twinkled impishly at Brass.

Her humor disarmed him and all Brass could do as he helped her up was chuckle in spite of the discomfort he fought to banish from south of the belt buckle.

Nick came striding up the hall with Warrick on his heels as he looked at the woman in disbelief. She gave him a hug as he engulfed her in his arms. Her giggles were infectious as Nick and Warrick lost it and their ripple of laughter became a wave of amusement. Not much laughter had been heard in the crime labs for several weeks now and it was a welcome sound.

"This a friend of yours, uh, Nickers?" Brass asked with a pronounced smirk as his chuckles subsided.

"Uh, right, sorry Brass man! It's my pleasure to introduce a CSI friend of mine who works back at the Dallas crime lab I came out of to come here. Iris King, this is Warrick Brown, my compadre CSI, and Captain Jim Brass, homicide detective, of the LVPD," Nick said.

"Gentleman, I'm thrilled to meet some of Nick's coworkers. Warrick, you're just as I expected you to be. Captain Brass, I'm particularly sorry about our close encounter of the accidental kind," Iris said apologetically.

"One of the more original ways I've met a woman," Brass said to her with a sly wink. "Guys, see you tonight for another fun night in Sin City. Iris, don't fall for anyone else, okay?"

Brass headed on down the hall with his gait slow and obviously pained, making Iris feel troubled as the cause of his discomfort as she gazed after him before Nick's voice caught her attention. She jerked her thumb in the direction Brass had taken. "I hope he's okay! I mean he's walking awfully bow-legged like a cowboy after a long hard ride."

"Brass had a long night on the same case we were on but for different reasons…let's just say an unruly person he took into custody got the better of him," Warrick said candidly as he pointed below his belt buckle.

"Crud-n-crap, that spill we just took made it that much worse! Mercy, I owe him an ice pack," Iris groaned as she hit the side of her head in a "V8" gesture.

"Iris, what brings you here anyway? I mean I thought you would've called or something?" Nick asked curiously.

"Oh, good grief, don't tell me you forgot I was coming today! Nick Stokes, we've had this planned for over six months. I brought Whiskey up here from Dallas for you to have for the Sheriff's Mounted Posse unit you joined as a volunteer rider. He's trained and ready to go. I've been trying to call you for hours to let you know I was almost here! I had to resort to taking him on to the stable for you, and then I came here after leaving umpteen messages with the crime lab's receptionist," Iris clarified with an exasperated sigh.

Nick whipped out his phone and saw it was off, turned it on and saw Iris' number and voicemails. His look of chagrin was priceless.

"Crap, Iris, we had a lousy case and a long night and we're just now leaving. I'm sorry, girl. You said you got Whiskey squared away, so thanks for that. Where're you staying?" Nick asked as he was ready to have her come to his place.

"I'm staying at the Hilton Garden Inn on Las Vegas Boulevard. What makes you ask?" Iris queried.

"You know I'd have you stay at my house in a heartbeat!" Nick exclaimed.

"I appreciate the hospitality, but since my sister works for Hilton corporate, it's a perk I take advantage of on the rare times I travel," Iris said as she linked arms with him.

"Well, I plan to go see Whiskey as soon as possible but I need some rest time first," Nick said but with something a faraway look in his eye.

Iris paled slightly as she recalled the flurry of emails she and Nick had exchanged when Sara had been kidnapped. Iris felt she had gotten to know the younger woman through the way Nick had spoken about her. It was clear that she was indeed special to Nick as a friend as well as to the rest of Nick's teammates.

"Nick, what's the latest on Sara?" asked Iris as she looked up at him with concern.

"Grissom had a memorial service held for Sara last week, part of the reason being to keep us focused now on finding her to bring her home and laid to rest. He's going through hell, Iris, and I'm sorry I didn't call or email you like usual. It's been pretty nuts here the past week. Let me take you to dinner early this evening and I'll catch you up," Nick promised her.

"Sounds like a plan! I turned in my rental truck and horse trailer already, so I'll just catch a cab back to my room. Pick me up later, okies?" Iris said with a quick goodbye wave to him and Warrick and turned to head to the elevators.

"So that's Iris, eh? She's a little something-something," Warrick grinned as he and Nick went to go to their trucks.

"Make no mistake, Rick, she's full of surprises. You wanna have dinner with us tonight?" Nick asked before they left the parking lot.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

She'd been with the Aragon family for weeks now. Sara stretched her back as she took a break near the vineyard. She and Graciela had been sorting the grapes and picking off stems before they went on to the winery which was on the vineyard property too. The men worked out among the rows of grapes to pick and load the crates of grapes which next went to the women for sorting. The women rotated this duty with those who watched the younger children as it was mid-summer and the children out of school. As it was Graciela and Esperanza were quick to see that Sara was a person with an intelligent and questioning mind. She wanted to know every aspect of what the family did from start to finish. Sara especially enjoyed being with the children, showing an especially tender side with the youngsters. Graciela wondered if the young woman was a mother with a husband and family searching for her. Their own family watched TV on a limited basis due to the long work hours and such free time was more valued being together to have meals and share the day's happenings. Saturdays and Sundays were the waited for days when they would gather to cook outside, play games or have impromptu fiestas with dances. Their source of news tended to be local Hispanic radio stations and the original reports broadcast of Sara's kidnapping had been generic and not associated with her when she was found. They were equally unaware as they never saw the "America's Most Wanted" segment.

"Angelita, Angelita!" Justo called out to her as he ran up to her holding something behind him.

"Yes, Justo," Sara said with a faint smile as she adjusted the floppy hat she wore. She was starting to tan but being fair-skinned initially had sustained painful sunburns when she willingly went to the vineyard with Graciela to learn how to sort and de-stem grapes. Esperanza had given her a special aloe and herbal cream to use that worked effectively as sun block.

"I brought you and Mama fresh lemonade to drink that abuelita just made," Justo replied breathlessly as he produced a thermos for each woman to take. He still held something behind his back though which amused Sara.

"Thank you, Justo, for taking such good care of me," Sara said as she tousled his hair. The 11-year-old blushed before he suddenly pressed a bouquet of wildflowers into her hand and ran down the dusty row of the vineyard. Sara shook her head after him. Graciela was right; Justo had his first crush and it was on her. The women exchanged a fond look at that.

At the end of the day, Sara helped Graciela and Esperanza along with other women to make dinner. Early on, Sara had politely declined eating meat which the rest of the Aragon family had with nearly every meal. However, they had readily compensated for her diet preference and she had come to enjoy the vegetable and fruit alternatives they plied her with.

The women were crowded around Esperanza chattering about love and men, a universal topic regardless of culture Sara thought.

"Graciela, how did you and Rafael meet?" asked Sara casually as she bit into a melon and wiped at her chin as the juice ran freely.

"Oh, it was arranged, Angelita!" Graciela replied with a chuckle upon seeing Sara's shocked expression. "What I mean is that I knew Rafael but we didn't …how do you say it…date, yes, date on our own."

"What Graciela means, child, is that in our culture when a young man and woman are of age and wanting to marry that frequently a matchmaker is called upon to find them a suitable mate," Esperanza explained as she worked on making tortilla soup for the dinner.

"I'm sorry it's just I don't quite agree with this. To me a woman should be free to choose who she wants to date or marry or not marry for that matter," Sara said to the women.

"Angelita, we understand but hear us out. In our family, I have been the matchmaker for nearly all of my sons, daughters, granddaughters and grandsons. I've been blessed to help them all find a loving husband or wife for them to journey through life with. Its part of the legacy I can leave behind. Understand that marriage is not to be taken lightly nor is it expected of every person, but for those who desire that as part of their life I've been honored to help," Esperanza asserted with a thoughtful look at Sara. "Rafael and Graciela have been married fifteen years and are among those I've been a matchmaker for."

"What about the man in Angelita's dreams?" questioned Graciela, causing a stir within the other women grouped around them as Sara's dreams had been a source of speculation as her memories remained buried as to who she was.

"May I, Angelita?" Esperanza asked simply as she took Sara by the hand and had her sit down beside her. Sara complied as Esperanza held her face gently in her hands as they shared a very long, searching look. Tears suddenly welled up in Sara's eyes, brimming over to slide down each cheek, Esperanza gently wiping them away with the corner of her apron.

"The man in Angelita's dreams calls to her from the heart as they are bound to one another. They are two souls parted, one longing for the other, waiting to be made whole again. He is your novio (sweetheart) and may even be your esposo (husband). You were taken from him unwillingly, child. If he is not your husband already, he is in your heart as you are the wife in his. He searches for you and will not rest until you fill his arms once more. You have drifted in your life, Angelita, desiring to have roots, a home and family. You will have these with this man for you share the same path in this life," Esperanza declared with such faith that no one doubted.

"How…when…will I know him…abuelita?" Sara whispered shakily as her heart fluttered in her chest.

"My daughter, he will find you in our good Lord's time and when he does know this that I would approve of such a match as yours. You will see his face and know," Esperanza affirmed as she cradled Sara's face in her hands comfortingly as if she were a little girl. The sighs from the surrounding women echoing their agreement and that this would be a story to tell to their daughters and daughters of their daughters.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Early that evening, Nick walked with Iris into his favorite Tex-Mex restaurant, where he had a little surprise in store for her. As the hostess led them to a table be seated, Iris gulped in amazement to see someone she recognized quickly she was a huge secret fan of – Grissom. Also seated with Grissom were Warrick and Brass along with a stunningly attractive and statuesque red-haired woman, a younger 20-something man with spiky hair, and another equally attractive and lithe-appearing younger woman with long blonde hair.

Nick wasted no time in introducing Iris to the rest of the party. "Grissom, this is Iris King from the Dallas crime lab where she works as a CSI for Jerri Church, my ol' supervisor. On Grissom's right is our second-in-command, Catherine Willows. You've met Warrick and Brass already, especially Brass, right Jim? This is Greg Sanders, our newest graveyard CSI, and last but not least, Detective Sofia Curtis, who works cases with us and Brass frequently. Iris is here in town to visit me for a few days."

Iris gave them a small wave and a soft "hello" that was drowned out by a chorus of "glad to meet you, how ya doing, what's up and what's shaking." Nick moved to the next open seat and had Iris sit by him.

Their waitress came to take their drink and food orders.

"So, Iris, you're part of Jerri's crew? I've known her for several years, and that's how I heard about Nick. Frank Taylor is still the lab director I believe? How long have you been a CSI?" Grissom initiated the table conversation.

"Yes, Jerri's my supervisor and Frank is entombed as the director until the building collapses I think and I've been a CSI for two years now," Iris responded.

The waitress with a helper, returned promptly to distribute everyone's drinks and chips and hot sauce as an appetizer.

"I've gotta know how Nick got the nickname of Nickers?" Warrick suddenly asked as Nick rolled his eyes and looked heavenward.

"Well, he can fill you in on the gory details but it has to do with his coming back to Dallas to visit a year and a half ago. Amongst his itinerary to-do's was to squire a certain sheriff's deputy he'd had his eye on and he asked to borrow my Jeep since his rental car had a dead battery. I said sure and they were gone for my whole shift. When Nick returned the keys, I later found some, um, Victoria's Secret items left behind, so I dubbed him Nickers," Iris finished as laughter erupted around the table.

"I'll get you back, Iris," Nick grumbled at her but good-naturedly.

"What did you do before that?" Catherine then asked in a friendly way.

"I worked for the forensics lab doing autopsy reports for the medical examiner and continued doing that while I went back to college to be a CSI. Before that, I was a nurse for about 10 years," Iris replied. She could sense a strong intelligence and authority about Catherine that was wrapped up in a package that exuded sensuality as she discretely appraised her.

"You got family back in Dallas, like a husband and kids?" Greg queried as he munched on the tortilla chips and hot sauce.

"No, I've been widowed for several years and, sadly, no munchkins. I do have a tribe of nieces and nephews though back in Indiana where I'm from originally," Iris answered as Catherine found herself looking sympathetically at Iris now with this knowledge.

"Gee, Iris, sorry to hear about that," Warrick remarked.

"Yeah, that's a shock to hear," Greg agreed.

"Its ancient history now but it's what got me headed in the direction of becoming a CSI," Iris said lightly as she took a sip of ice tea and grimaced with such a sour expression she cracked everyone at the table up.

"Anything wrong?" Sofia queried as she looked at the tea she had to drink also.

"Nick, they call _this _sweet tea? I should go back there and show them how it's really made!" Iris exclaimed as she reached for ice water instead.

"Iris makes killer sweet tea which goes nuclear by day two and has its own octane rating. It's known far and wide in the Dallas crime lab as the equivalent of meth," Nick joked as Iris gave him a playful punch in the shoulder.

"Mr. Grissom, I think it's great your team gets together like this before shift or doing something outside of work. My team doesn't and I've tried repeatedly without success. As soon as it's the end of the shift, everyone's out the door ASAP," Iris commented with a hint of disappointment.

"Iris, don't call me mister, please. Everyone here calls me Grissom or Griss usually. Yeah, we have a tight team and did more before…," Grissom found he couldn't finish his thought as he glanced away for a moment.

Iris knew straight away this had to do with Sara and her heart went out to Grissom.

"Nick had mentioned that "America's Most Wanted" might do a second segment. I watched the first and had so hoped it would've brought you the break needed!" Iris said to Grissom.

"Natalie's case has been both a challenge and a drain for our team, Brass and Sofia, let alone that she's responsible for Sara's disappearance and the MCSK deaths," Grissom remarked as heads nodded in agreement all around the table.

"So Natalie's never mentioned anything more about Sara since you tried to talk to her the night she took her?" Iris queried with a curious look.

"No. She's under the care of a team of psyche doctors who for weeks now haven't been able to make any headway," Grissom replied with a sigh of exasperation.

"He's right, Iris! We've had to go back to our regular routine of cases but all the while it lingers about Sara. You made an observation that we're tight-knit and you're right. We've been together for several years as a team and it was hard enough going through Nick being kidnapped a couple of years ago," Warrick asserted firmly.

"Lord, I remember and it was so hard on his folks too. After they got back to Dallas, his father spoke with such pride about how the CSI team and detectives worked virtually non-stop to get Nick found. I can only imagine how difficult this was to deal with emotionally as well as professionally. I know if it happened to me I'd want a team like this trying to find me as well," Iris said in amazement as she grasped Nick's hand.

"I still say if I could just have Natalie alone for five, no, ten minutes she'd be singing like a canary," Brass growled.

"Jim, it seems they've run out of ideas as it is," Grissom said somewhat distantly.

"There has to be some way to draw her out of her shell," Sofia mused next to Iris.

"Grissom, have the doctors kept you updated about their treatment approaches?" Iris asked suddenly.

"Yeah, it's primarily medication or therapy sessions, but nothing has shown even remote efficacy," Grissom replied.

"What about play therapy?" Iris added.

"Play therapy? No, I haven't been told that it'd been tried. I'm somewhat familiar with what it is so what're your thoughts?" Grissom considered as he gave Iris an intense look.

"Nick's shared the highlights of the MCSK case with me via email and that Natalie's believed to have a delusional disorder and she's in a fantasy world where she sounds and acts like a young child," Iris said animatedly.

"That's correct, go on," Grissom said as his interest was piqued.

"Well, play therapy is classically employed with children under age 10 and gets them in a controlled setting to make known their experiences and feelings since play is frequently the way they communicate," Iris clarified. "So I wondered if they'd tried play therapy to reach Natalie since that's how she sees herself currently."

"Griss, it's worth a try," Catherine said excitedly.

"Yeah, Bugman, even if it's a long shot!" Warrick agreed.

"I think the same," Nick joined in.

"Grissom, come on, anything that could make a break," Greg encouraged with a thumbs up sign.

"Gil, I don't have much faith in this psychobabble crap, but if there's a snowball's chance in hell…" Brass added his two cents.

"I'm with Brass," Sofia voiced her support.

"First thing in the morning, I'll check into it with the lead psychiatrist!" Grissom promised.

"I'd love to hear more about Sara! Could you each tell me something, humorous or otherwise?" Iris asked.

"Let me start off, Sara and I had this case where we both were possibly exposed to toxic mold and got dragged out of the crime scene by a HAZMAT team and then thrown together into a shower…" Greg replied as he began the round as each person at the table had a special story of Sara to share.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Sara twirled herself about as the gaily blue-colored skirt flared out about her. She wore a matching blouse with puffy sleeves and a scoop-shaped neckline. The skirt had lace trim and different colored bands of pink, purple, yellow, orange and other shades of blue. Her raven-colored hair was pinned back with shell combs and adorned with a garland of flowers. The family was gathering tonight for its weekend siesta to celebrate another week of work. She sniffed at the early evening air that carried smells of the traditional homemade Mexican dishes. Vibrant music filled the air as a CD player took the place of having an actual band. Justo peeked at Sara from behind a tree and practiced the dance steps he'd been rehearsing all week. He would impress Angelita tonight he vowed.

Graciela saw her son out of the corner of her eye but acted as if she saw nothing as she approached Sara bearing a beautiful shawl.

"Graciela, this is a gorgeous outfit, thank you so much for loaning it to me," Sara said excitedly and then gasped as she was given the shawl by Graciela.

"Consider them yours, Angelita," Graciela told her softly as she embraced Sara.

Sara stepped back, speechless, as Graciela wrapped the shawl about her. "I – I can't accept this, Graciela!"

"You must accept it, Angelita, for to receive a blessing you must first be a blessing," Graciela explained as Sara understood the gift was given out of friendship. "You have been a true blessing to our family, Angelita, although I know you're anxious to return home. My son is enchanted by you and I myself have gained a friend. I find myself wishing for something I shouldn't…that you could stay with us."

Sara's eyes brightened with unshed tears as the women embraced. "Graciela, whatever happens I will never forget you, Justo, Rafael, Esperanza... all of you will always be in my heart!"

As the fiesta began, a piñata had also been hoisted above onto a tree limb for it was also the birthday of one of the children. Little Anastacia was blindfolded as she gamely swung the long stick trying to hit the piñata figure of a donkey. The piñata was slowly lowered by one of the adults until at last the little girl smacked the piñata and it broke open with candies and small presents spilling onto the ground. Squeals of delight erupted from the group of youngsters as they swarmed the broken piñata to scoop up the treats. Sara laughed as little Anastacia brought their guest a grubby handful of candy that Sara graciously accepted.

Once the meal had been enjoyed, the family now gathered to dance and Sara watched the men and women as they danced separately and together. She closely observed the steps and found herself swaying to the music and fanning her skirt in time to the songs. A hand suddenly grasped one of hers as she turned to find herself facing Justo.

"Baile conmigo, Angelita (dance with me)," Justo smiled at her as he bowed and she did a curtsy before putting her hands in his.

They moved to the center of the dancing adults and children, Rafael and Graciela came by them as Justo began to lead as Sara followed in the steps she'd practiced. Justo's look of pride made Rafael grin encouragingly at his son as they followed behind them. Graciela gave Sara a dazzling smile as well. Sara was enjoying herself as she danced the rest of the evening away it seemed, never lacking for a partner with even Rafael dancing with her once, but young Justo made sure he was her most frequent one to dance with.

As Rafael watched Justo and Sara, he recalled what had happened earlier that day. Ferdinand Castille was the eldest son in the Castille family and the vineyard overseer as well as of its operation from growing to wine production. He had approached Rafael with some questions regarding Sara.

"Rafael, I need to ask you something," Ferdinand had begun their conversation.

"Yes, Ferdinand," Rafael responded as he and Ferdinand had known each other since their boyhood.

"What's the story about the new senorita that came with you this year? She's Anglo but very attractive," Ferdinand observed as they both watched Sara heading back to Rafael's cabin with Graciela from the vineyard.

Rafael felt a protective feeling sweep over him for Sara but how to safely navigate Ferdinand's curiosity. He prayed for the right words to come. "Her name is Angelita and we met her near Hiko. She's doing a college paper on migrant workers and is staying with us temporarily. As soon as her research is done, she returns to school in Nevada."

"I see. She just looked familiar to me somehow. Is she single?"

"Yes, but she's engaged to be married later this year."

Ferdinand's face looked disappointed for a moment before he shrugged as they then began to discuss this year's grape crop. Rafael was relieved as their conversation never returned to the subject of Angelita.

Rafael knew his family was becoming more attached to Angelita and vice versa, especially his own wife and son. The day was coming he was sure when Angelita would be returned to those who loved and searched for her. He hoped they would somehow help her to remember who she was and where she did come from. Rafael sighed for he knew there were also those who had meant for harm to come to Angelita. They had to be sure that those who came for her were the right people. What he did know was that all the men in his family would defend Angelita as one of their own should the wrong party try to come for her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

The next morning after the team had had an enjoyable dinner out together and to get acquainted with Iris, Grissom swore a mighty oath in his office as he slammed the phone down. Brass sat across from him and shared in Grissom's frustration. It had been a series of polite refusals at Grissom's efforts to see if play therapy could be employed to see if Natalie might reveal where Sara had been left. Grissom stung from the near-condescending fashion his question had been handled as the responses had been coolly expressed that play therapy was unanimously felt to be of no value in their patient's situation and that the traditionally appropriate treatment modalities were being utilized. He took off his glasses and rubbed at his temples, let this be a tension headache he hoped as he could ill afford a migraine when a breakthrough in Sara's case might occur.

"Get turned down again, eh?" Brass mused as he sarcastically continued. "The psyche crowd has all the answers and won't even consider a chance to try something different. Crap, what could it hurt to question her again?"

A gleam suddenly appeared in Grissom's eyes as Brass wondered what he'd said to cause the change in Grissom.

"That's it, Jim!"

"Whaddya mean, Gil?"

"We make arrangements to question Natalie again and get a court order if necessary. This remains an ongoing investigation and we need to check some new information in the hopes that Natalie might respond differently," Grissom remarked.

"Okay, what do you need from me?" Brass asked, wanting to be included in this any way possible.

"Taxi service after I call Nick," Grissom said cryptically as he picked up his cell phone. Brass leaned back in his chair with a curious expression.

Nick answered the phone on the first ring when he saw Grissom's number displayed. "Yeah, boss!" His eyes widened as he heard Grissom's request and promptly gave him the information asked for. "Do you need me to go?" he volunteered.

"No, Nick, I've got things covered and I'll let you all know later how this turns out and thanks for the numbers," Grissom replied as he hung up.

"Brass Class Taxi at your service," Jim chuckled as he took the numbers Grissom had written down, glad to have a different errand to do this time.

"Thanks, Jim. Catherine and I will meet you at the hospital," Grissom said as he picked up his phone again to ring Catherine.

"I'm usually pretty conservative when it comes to gambling, but for the first time I'm hoping the odds are swinging in our favor if you pull this off," Brass told him as he headed out.

Grissom's cell phone rang again as it showed Nick's number.

"Nick, what's up?"

"Boss, I felt I needed to clarify something…"

As Grissom listened further, his eyebrows nearly shot off of his forehead in surprise.

Brass' calls had gone unanswered as he now knocked at the door and still no response. He had confirmation the occupant was in the room as he knocked yet again. Muttering to himself that he had no choice, he used the card key he'd gotten from the hotel manager to discreetly enter the room. The sight he beheld caused him to just stand and watch.

It was a large suite with a kitchen and living/bedroom area. A TV was playing a dance show of some sort as Iris glided in front of it. She was dressed in a short terry cloth robe and had earphones in, holding a towel stretched diagonally in front of her as she swayed in time to the music. Her movements were fluid and graceful. Brass didn't have time on his side and walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

Iris let go a frightened squeal as she spun on her heel and snapped her towel at Brass before she realized it was him. The end of the towel caught him neatly on the belt buckle as he was taken aback and gave her a respectable amount of space. He wasn't going three for three where "man land" was concerned. Glaring at him, she pulled off her headphones.

"Captain Brass? What in the Sam Hill are you doing here? You just took ten years off of my life! How long have you been standing there?" Iris railed at him.

"Long enough! Sorry, Iris, but that was priceless! What were you doing anyhow?" Brass wanted to know as his chuckles continued.

"I was practicing for an amateur ballroom dance contest if you must know!" Iris fumed back at him.

Brass' chuckles from when he startled her now escalated into his truly cracking up as Iris stood with hands on hips shaking her head at him before she eventually allowed a small smile. Jim's nose then took hold of his attention as he sniffed toward the kitchen.

"Have you had breakfast yet, Captain Brass?" Iris asked as she saw his hungry expression.

"Nope," Brass replied, taking another deep inhale of the aromas coming from the small 2-person table.

"Uh, why are you here, Captain Brass, which would require you entering a woman's hotel room you scarcely know with a card key?" Iris queried now with a curious look at Jim.

"Well, first off, I know you well enough that you fell for me, remember? Second, my mission is to get you and take you to Gil," Brass replied as he went on to outline Grissom's plan. "Will you help us, Iris?" Brass asked hopefully.

Iris pondered the request for just a moment.

"You know I will, Captain Brass! I'll need a few minutes to get ready. I cooked up a Tex-Mex omelet as big as Texas in there. I always make enough for two as cooking for one is a pain. Please have it while I'm in the bathroom," Iris said in a rush, finding herself a tad nervous for some unknown reason.

As she headed to the bathroom, Jim said, "Iris, for the record, you can call me Jim or Brass."

"Okay…Jim…I'll be out in a jiffy!" Iris responded with a slight courtly bow.

Brass took advantage of her offer to take a seat and tackle the omelet, savoring each mouthful as he devoured it. She could cook and cook well he readily agreed. He had just finished the last mouthful and was downing some orange juice when Iris came out. Brass offered her a glass that she accepted and drank quickly too. They promptly left to head toward the hospital.

Grissom found himself pacing the waiting area when his cell phone rang. Catherine was seated reading a magazine and looked up as he took the call.

"Grissom. What's the good word, Jim? When will you both get here? Right, see you in ten," Grissom closed his phone and glanced at Catherine. "We're on."

"Gil, are you sure about this? I mean you got one doctor to finally agree to this who's waiting down the hall. Iris was honest that she'd never done this before and only observed it. No offense, Gil, but she's only a level one CSI. Is it worth the risk?"

"Cath, it's been three months and granted it's a long shot but if there's a slim to none chance I'm taking it," Grissom replied as his gaze was fixed on the elevators.

A few minutes later, the elevator doors opened as Iris and Brass approached Grissom while Catherine also stood up.

"Iris thanks for coming and for what you're about to attempt! I see Brass found you okay," Grissom remarked, amiably.

"He did, Grissom, first class all the way," Iris replied as Brass cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Natalie's going to be given her sketchbook and what's she's drawn and pencils when she goes into the room. You'll already be in there with the materials you requested. We'll be in the observation room with the 2-way mirror. If there's any trouble, we'll be in there right away," Grissom told her as he handed her a large canvass bag.

"Show time," Iris murmured as she went to the nearby ladies room before heading into the large room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Sara's grief-stricken wail pierced the night after the fiesta when everyone had gone to sleep. Esperanza was awake in an instant and reached for the compresses she kept ready for when Sara had a bad dream. Graciela came into the bedroom moments later to help Esperanza.

"Calme, calme, Angelita, you're safe!" Esperanza reassured Sara as she held her close while Sara's ragged sobs continued.

"What did you dream, Angelita? Tell us," Graciela urged quietly as she sponged Sara's face with the fragrant herbs that helped to soothe her.

"I was under the car, choking on mud, trying to get out. The man I keep dreaming of was on his knees outside with his hands reaching to me. He was trying to so hard to get to me. There was a gap in the earth separating us. Over and over he's saying something but I can't hear him or make it out. He started pounding the earth in anger and the ground shook as the gap started to close. He could reach me now and, as his fingers touched mine, I started to cry and I guess that's when I woke up," Sara said in a thick voice between sniffles.

"Angelita, be patient! Your heart and soul are anxious to be reunited with this man who means the world to you," Esperanza said encouragingly. Sara nodded her head in agreement, greedily taking in the words that helped keep her faith up.

"Sometimes I dream other things besides him, Graciela! I've had flashes of seeing other people who I must know. There's a red-headed woman who's so beautiful and very smart. An older man who wears a gold badge and impeccably dressed but I feel close to like I would a father. Another person is a black man with piercing eyes who is quiet, brooding, sort of a loner. There are two younger men near my age who are like brothers to me. They make me laugh but I know like true brothers they'd be there for me. I've also seen a dark vest with white lettering on it but the letters are blurred and I can't read them out," Sara told the women as they saw her effort to remember more.

Esperanza made a soft sound at the memory of the dark vest left behind in the Mustang and its muddied lettering that Sara struggled so to recall. Deep within her soul, though, Esperanza believed now was not the time to confirm its existence to Sara as the young woman's emotional state was so fragile at the moment.

"Your memories are beginning to come through, child, as these other people hold importance to you. Perhaps they are who you worked with closely day to day and also know the gray-haired man who is so prominent in your thoughts. Your mind is healing, Angelita, and we will help you to make it the rest of the way," Esperanza insisted, renewing the vow they had made to her.

Graciela had left briefly to go the kitchen and how returned with a cup of chamomile tea that she gave to Sara. Sara sipped at the warm liquid until she had drained the cup dry. Graciela took it as Esperanza had Sara lay back down. Sara felt the calming effect of the tea take hold as she began to feel drowsy.

"Esperanza, I think he was trying to say my name! I feel I'm on the verge of remembering my name! Perhaps the next dream will let me know it and more," Sara declared as she began to yawn and snuggle into the pillow.

Esperanza and Graciela waited until Sara had fallen totally asleep. Esperanza motioned for Graciela to follow her into the kitchen. Speaking softly in a hushed tone so as not to awaken Sara or anyone else in the cabin, Esperanza said, "Tell Rafael in the morning that I must speak to him regarding Angelita."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

"Natalie, we're going to do something different today. Here's your sketchbook and your pens and pencils. You get to draw to your heart's content or play with the toys if you like," Dr. Larissa Cox said as she led Natalie to the door who said nothing in reply.

After the door closed, Dr. Cox stared at Grissom with a dubious look. "If Natalie looks like her mental state is shifting for any reason, this so-called session is terminated."

Grissom nodded his head in assent before going through the other door. In the observation room behind the two-way mirror, Grissom and Catherine along with Brass watched and waited. Dr. Cox also stepped back into the room to view the activity on the other side of the mirror.

Natalie looked warily about her as she held her sketchbook, pens and pencils tightly. She saw she wasn't alone and gave the other person a cold stare.

Iris was dressed in the same drab hospital garb as Natalie as she lay on her stomach as she colored and intermittently played with model horses, making little high-pitched whinnies or humming tunelessly to herself. Natalie watched her for several moments and then slowly walked toward her.

Grissom felt every nerve quiver inside, like a coiled spring ready explode. At the first moment something seemed amiss they'd abort the plan, the prearranged signal from Iris was for her to pull off the barrette in her hair if things got too tense.

Natalie sat down cross-legged next to Iris and set her sketchbook in her lap. Iris looked up at that point. Natalie's long dark hair hung limply about her face and her expression was wooden, no emotion showing at all.

"Hi, I'm Iris. You here to play too?" Iris asked sounding exactly like a little girl with a slight lisp.

"Yeah, they told me to come in here," Natalie said dully and then warily. "You look like a big person, but my name's Natalie."

"I do not! I'm not even ten yet! I hate it here 'cause I'm all by myself. Gosh, your name is pretty and I'm glad you came! I never get to play with anyone. I'm just coloring or playing with my horses right now," Iris said as she continued to color.

"What're their names?" Natalie asked showing a hint of interest.

"This is Sunny and that's Dancer," Iris pointed at each horse. "How old are you?" I'm eight going on nine years old."

"I'm ten. I like your horses, they're pretty. Wanna see my pictures?" Natalie asked shyly as she opened her sketchbook.

Iris slowly turned the pages of the book, seeing sketches of MCSK victims or a mutilated female face and then the Mustang. Natalie's attention to detail was never more evident than here. A sketch of a doll caught her eye with a dark spot above its eye.

"Wow, you draw good, better than I ever could. Wanna know why I'm here 'cause it's a secret?" Iris asked in a soft whisper.

Natalie nodded yes.

"I gotta whisper because they try to hear what you say or what you think. My mom died when I was like a baby. I had a brother and a dad once. My dad always liked my brother better. I tried and tried but he loved my brother not me. One day when we were playing by the pool, I pushed him in 'cause I knew he couldn't swim in the deep end. Daddy was in the house and couldn't hear him splashing. Pretty soon he stopped splashing. I thought Daddy would love me then, but he sent me here and went far, far away," Iris made little whimpering sounds and sniffled loudly, wiping her nose on her sleeve in a purely childlike manner.

Natalie patted Iris' hand as she whispered, "That kind of happened to me too."

Iris wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "Can you tell me or is it a secret? I'll pinky swear never ever to tell!"

"Pinky swear!" said Natalie.

"Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle in my eye," they said in unison as they each crossed their hearts and then grasped pinky fingers.

Brass leaned over to Grissom as they continued to watch. Catherine stared intently as well. The door opened as Nick slipped into the room. Grissom gave him a surprised look.

"Boss, I couldn't stay away from something like this! How's it going in there?" Nick asked in a tense voice.

"They're just getting started, Nick," Grissom informed him.

"You say she's never done this before?" asked Jim with an arched brow.

"No, Brass man, but she picks things up quick and if she's watched it done she's not afraid to try," Nick replied as Grissom heard a hint of admiration.

"She's our best shot at this point," Grissom agreed as they all continued to closely watch Iris interact with Natalie.

"My dad loved my sister, Chloe. He never paid attention to me. It was always all about her, Chloe, Chloe, Chloe!" Natalie said angrily as her voice took on a shrill tone.

Grissom stood up, ready to anticipate whatever might be happening now with Natalie.

"What happened then?" Iris had her chin supported on her hands as she gave Natalie her undivided attention, her legs kicking back and forth slowly.

"I was standing next to Chloe in our tree house, I saw daddy hug another little girl like how he hugged Chloe but never me. I just pushed her and she fell out, down, down, down to the ground," Natalie said in a sing-song fashion that chilled Iris to the bone.

"Chloe?" Iris whispered.

"Uh-huh, I thought I'd be daddy's special girl but then he gave me away like a doll you don't want anymore. No one wants a broken doll and I had to live with different people, but then I got to go live with my real daddy-Ernie. He loved me best he told me so all the time. I got to play with his trains and help him make things. But he had to go away to take care of me," Natalie said with a faraway look in her eyes.

"We could be friends if you wanna!" Iris said.

"We could?" Natalie replied cautiously.

"Sure, but we have to quiet around the big people. They're so snoopy!" Iris said in a low voice.

"All they do is ask me the same dumb questions over and over," Natalie agreed as she looked suspiciously at the door.

"Wow, do you have a big secret then?" Iris asked as she scribbled with her crayons.

Natalie looked about as she leaned over to Iris. "Yes and I can tell you since we pinky swore."

"Is it a game like hide and seek?" Iris asked excitedly and clapped her hands. "I love to play games and hide-n-seek is my favorite."

"It's a story and I'll make pictures of it while I tell it," Natalie said as she sat closer to Iris.

"I told you my daddy-Ernie went away because he wanted to take care of me because I was his favorite girl but a man made him go away on purpose. I wanted to make him go away too but I promised daddy-Ernie I wouldn't do it like I had to the others. The mean man had someone that was his special girl, so I made her go away instead. They'll never find her, never, never, never. I hid her good," Natalie continued in her sing-song voice as she furiously sketched in her book.

"Oh my goodness, you did so much better than me! I like this story! Tell me more, please, please, please!" Iris said in a cajoling fashion.

Natalie was now basking in the full attention being paid to her. She took another look around as she continued to tell Iris her story. "There was this car that was all squished up like a Coke can. I had it taken way, way out and turned nearly upside down. It was time to play hide and seek. When I found the lady, I shocked her and she fell down. I took her out to the car, dug a hole and put her in it. I used jacks to lower the car over her and pulled her arm so she could poke it out but the rest of her was stuck. I left her there."

Grissom felt his blood turn cold as he heard the story unfolding. Sara had been shocked unconscious and left with one arm free, the one he had seen beneath the model car. Catherine made a scoffing noise as she watched the other room, causing Grissom to give her a calculated look. What was eating at Catherine, he wondered.

"Wow, how could you get a big car out there? Do you have super-powers?" Iris asked admiringly.

"Tee-hee, no, silly! I had a truck take it there! I paid a man to drive it there," Natalie giggled at her.

"Was he handsome like Prince Charming?" Iris giggled back.

"No, but I can draw his truck and him. I can remember anything like a picture in my head," Natalie remarked as she continued to draw more and more.

"Did you hide her in a city?"

"No, further than that."

"Gee, in the country?"

"Uh-uh, you're ice cold!"

"I give up, please, please tell me!"

"I'll do better than that and draw it!"

Iris watched quietly as Natalie drew at a frantic pace as if knowing their time was growing short. Iris looked at the 2-way mirror with a neutral look as Grissom couldn't gauge what was happening.

"I'm done, here," Natalie said suddenly as she tore off several sheets from the sketchbook to hand to Iris.

"Golly, Natalie, you should be an artist when you grow up!" Iris said to compliment the young woman who was literally eating up the attention she so desperately craved. Iris quickly scanned over the illustrations to phrase more questions to delicately put to Natalie.

"Hey, who's this man? Is he the man who made your daddy-Ernie go away?" Iris asked as she lay back down on her stomach beside Natalie before pointing to the picture of a man.

"Here, I'll show you who everybody is. This is the man who hurt my daddy-Ernie and here's the lady I made go away. That's the man who drove the truck for me. That's my sister, Chloe, and my first dad who really wasn't my dad. Daddy-Ernie looked like this," Natalie said patiently as she laid out the drawings and pointed to each person described.

"Wow, Natalie, you play real good hide-n-seek. I bet I could never find that lady where you hid her so well!" Iris said as she patted Natalie's arm, unsure of how the young woman would react to a gentle touch.

"It's far, far, far away from here, but this picture is like the place I hid her," Natalie said with a giggle as she gave Iris the last page.

"What was the man's name who drove the truck? Did he know he was helping you play hide-n-seek? Here, I'm making you a picture," Iris asked as scribbled away with her crayons.

Natalie looked at Iris' picture and picked out some crayons and told her to use them in the picture. "Yeah, he had no idea he was helping me with the game! His name was Bobby Turner." Her high-pitched laughter reflected the child-like state her mind remained submerged in.

Iris pulled out her barrette at that time. Grissom asked Dr. Cox who had remained in the observation room to take Natalie back to her room.

"Natalie, it's time to go back," Dr. Cox said as she opened the door.

"Does she hafta go? We was just starting to have fun," Iris said petulantly to Dr. Cox.

"I'm sorry, Iris, but perhaps you two can play again sometime. Come on, Natalie," Dr. Cox said firmly.

Natalie shot a hostile look at the doctor while she gathered up her pictures.

"I'm sorry you have to go, do you want your pictures?" Iris shyly asked Natalie as she started to sniffle and cry a little.

"You keep them until we get to play again," Natalie said and patted Iris' shoulder to comfort her.

"Okay, bye, Natalie," Iris said as she waved to Natalie who waved back and left the room with Dr. Cox.

Iris sat cross-legged on the floor as Grissom, Brass and Catherine came into the room. She neatly stacked the pictures and handed them to Grissom. He leafed through them excitedly as the last picture took his breath away. Glancing down, he saw Iris was pale and looked emotionally spent.

"Iris, are you okay?" Nick asked as he helped her to her feet.

"I'm just real tired, Nick, so I think I'm just going to head back to my hotel room. I sure hope it pans out for you all to find Sara," Iris said hopefully.

"Who's to say you didn't compromise our case and dashed any chances of finding Sara?" Catherine asked angrily as she suddenly blocked Iris' path.

"Cat, you can't be serious! Iris didn't have to do what she just did, but she wants to see Sara found and brought home like the rest of us!" Nick cried in disbelief and disturbed at Catherine's sudden hostility toward Iris.

"Gil, she's just a level one CSI and you have her involved as if she were on the team. Don't forget about Mike Keppler! She's not experienced enough to even count as a consultant! How are we to know that the information she gleaned from Natalie is even remotely viable?" Catherine continued to vent her frustration and surprise that Grissom had enlisted Iris' assistance.

"Catherine, I know we don't know other well but you can trust that my motives are well-placed. To be on this team would an honor, no dream come true, but you're dead wrong to question my experience. If you'll excuse me, please, I'm out of here," Iris stood her ground, her brown eyes flashing, but speaking in a calm voice before turning and leaving them.

When she was gone, Grissom's barely controlled temper boiled over as Nick and Brass recognized what was about to come and stepped back a bit.

"Catherine, you had no right to talk to her that way. She was here to simply help and granted it was an unorthodox approach, but at this point I'd sell my soul to the devil himself if it'd bring information to find Sara with!" Grissom said angrily as he banged his fist on the table for emphasis. "Who are you to judge anyway because she does have experience pertinent to this case and I value her insight here!"

Catherine was surprised at the ferocity of Grissom's countering of her comments. She was willing to hear more though.

"Okay, Gil, I'm open to what you have to say," she said guardedly.

Even Brass had to weigh in here as his curiosity was piqued. "What's up your sleeve, Gil? What kind of experience do you mean here like covering a kidnapping or something?"

Grissom looked at Nick who gave a slight nod his head for him to continue with what he was about to share. Grissom took a seat as did the rest of them. He steepled his fingers as his gaze became intense.

"You all remember a case in Dallas a little over two years ago about a serial killer who'd killed several women."

All present nodded.

"The serial killer was dubbed the FTD killer because the MO was always the same: a female victim whose first name was a flower found raped, strangled or suffocated, with the name branded above the left breast and flower petals of the next victim's name spread on the body and crime scene. Iris was one of the CSI's investigating the murders and there was concern that she could be a potential victim, however, she dismissed it thinking she was at least 10 years older than the average age of the victims. She continued to pursue the case along with a homicide detective who was bound and determined to have more than a working relationship with her."

"Well, Gil, I'll give a little on her working a serial case but that still doesn't…" Catherine said before Grissom held his hand up to stop her in mid-sentence.

"There were a total of seven victims in all," Grissom began to say.

"Wait, you said seven but only six bodies were found in all as I recollect it," Brass interrupted with a derisive snort.

"That's right, Jim, but the seventh victim was found alive and her testimony to the grand jury sealed the lid on the killer who…" Grissom continued to speak.

"Was the homicide detective working that very case!" Brass smacked the side of his head as he recalled the rest of the story and then snapped his fingers. "Max Schneider was the guy's name!"

"Schneider was a functional sociopath who chose to exact revenge on the last victim who'd spurned his advances," Nick concluded as the light went on fully for Brass and Catherine.

"So Catherine she does have experience in this area as does Nick," Grissom said quietly.

"Cat, he drugged her and tied her to a bed and was gonna rape her and then kill her but in a way he thought was civilized as compared to the rest of the victims," Nick added as Catherine put a hand of her mouth and her eyes dropped at the visual she got.

"You'd never know to look at her," Brass considered as he rubbed his chin in surprise, thinking she acted normal and then some.

"Gil, I had no clue, she never mentioned anything about it," Catherine said crestfallen and contritely. "I owe her a huge apology."

"She wouldn't Catherine and, yeah, she's only a level one CSI but she shows potential. Her help here may be what it takes to crack the case wide open. We've got work to do," Grissom picked up the pictures and headed out, Brass and Nick following right behind.

Catherine remained behind to sit and think for a while.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Justo watched Sara as she sat under the shady tree to read the newspaper he went everyday to get for her from the Castille's servant quarters when the staff were done with it. He had some to think of this as "their spot" where they'd often just sit and talk about anything that came to mind. She liked doing the crossword puzzles especially or reading about crime stories. If it was as a Spanish word, she'd ask Justo if she couldn't figure it out.

"Angelita, why do you like to read about the criminals who are bad people?" Justo asked as he munched on some of the grapes his mother had given him for a snack.

"I'm not sure, Justo, but I find myself analyzing what happened and how the police are figuring it out and then finding the bad people who did something wrong," Sara replied as she pointed to some pictures taken of a crime scene where officers were marking evidence.

"Like a detective such as Senor Bobby Goren on "Law & Order: Criminal Intent"?" Justo wondered as he liked to watch that show when he could. "He's my favorite!"

"Sort of but that's more of what the police do. I think I'd like to actually help to solve a crime by going to the crime scene to figure out what happened and why from the evidence left behind," Sara told him as she tousled his dark hair.

"I think you could catch the bad people, maybe even the one who left you back there," Justo said as he suddenly looked sad.

"What's wrong, Justo?" asked Sara as she hugged him close.

"Who would want to hurt you, Angelita? You're beautiful, caring, kind and so very smart, I would marry you if I was old enough!" Justo blurted out as he blushed hotly at speaking so boldly to her.

"Justo, you're so sweet and I'm honored you think of me that way. I don't know who'd want to cause me harm either. You're my protector, remember? Here, I know I'm safe and among good people," Sara said to reassure the young boy as she took his face in her hands for a moment before gently tousling his hair again.

"Mama will be looking for us for breakfast, so come on, Angelita!" Justo insisted as he stood up and offered his hand to her in a grown-up way.

"Your mother makes the best breakfast, so I'll race you there!" Sara laughed as she sprinted ahead of Justo as he quickly caught up to her as they ran toward the cabin.

They had just made inside to the kitchen when Rafael stepped out of his bedroom. Graciela was bustling about the kitchen getting the breakfast ready. Esperanza now met Sara and Justo as they burst into the kitchen, laughing as they'd tied the race.

"Justo, help your mother with breakfast. Angelita, may we speak to you?" Espranza asked as Rafael came to stand by her. Esperanza pointed toward the couch. Justo went into the kitchen to assist his mother.

"Of course," Sara replied but curious at the tone Esperanza's voice.

As they were seated, Esperanza nodded at Rafael, who took a deep breath. "Angelita, there's something we need to tell you and abuelita says it's now time."

"Very well, Rafael, please go on," Sara said softly.

"You know the night we found you that there was nothing to tell us your name, where you lived, no driver's license, no purse, nada!" Rafael began as he suddenly stood up and began to pace slowly.

"I know but I don't understand…." Sara began to say as her eyes followed Rafael. His raised hand stopped her speaking further.

"There was something we did find but decided to wait to tell you about. When we found you, you were wearing something different…a vest," Rafael said with a sigh as if in relief at being able to share this news at long last.

"A vest?" Sara asked with sudden keen interest.

"The vest had white lettering on it and on the front a label had been torn away. It must have had your name on it we thought. Because your clothes were so wet and muddy and your pants had to be cut away, they were left behind in the car," Rafael continued.

"Rafael, what did the white letters say?" Sara queried urgently.

"It said "Crime Scene Investigation" on the back," Rafael answered in a wearied voice as he heard Sara's sharp intake of breath. "We waited to tell you, Angelita, for fear that it might do you harm to remember something sooner than now."

Sara sat several moments taking in what Rafael had just shared. Esperanza clasped her hand supportively. It answered some questions but not the most pressing: who was she and where did she come from?

"Rafael, could you take to me to town as soon as possible or do you know where I could use a computer?" Sara asked beseechingly.

"The safest place to use a computer would be at the library in town, Angelita. I would ask Ferdinand for you but he's already asked questions about you and he's known to be a womanizer even though he's like a brother to me," Rafael replied in a protective manner and added. "I will take you tomorrow myself."

"Thank you, it seems I may be able to try to see where I may have come from then," Sara said with a hint of excitement as Rafael and Esperanza nodded in agreement.

Justo peeked around the doorway from the kitchen to the living area. He'd heard most of the conversation, biting his lip that the time may be coming Angelita would no longer be with them. He stepped aside as the adults went in to be seated at the table, following close behind Angelita


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Stinging from Catherine's critical remarks, Iris had walked out of the building and caught the first cab she could. Nick had hurried on ahead of the others to try to stop Iris but just missed her. He whipped out his cell phone and tried repeatedly to call her but to no avail. Several minutes later, he'd called her hotel and she hadn't been seen returning and the manager himself had checked the suite to find it empty.

"Boss, she's not back at the hotel but I think I know where she might've went," Nick told Grissom as he left the hospital parking lot in his truck.

"Find her, Nick! This isn't like what happened with Keppler as Catherine mentioned but I don't want her to think we don't appreciate her input or help freely given," Grissom instructed before hanging up as he rode with Brass.

"Stokes knows where she is? I'm still surprised to see the fur fly between those two," Brass observed about Catherine and Iris as they headed back toward the lab.

"What happened with Mike Keppler is still very fresh for Catherine and I think she just misconstrued Iris' efforts to help us and it came out wrong," Grissom commented as he rubbed at tired eyes.

"Well, I hope Iris sees it that way too," Jim agreed as they drove on.

Nick pulled up by the building and saw no other vehicles present but the lights were on inside. He got out of his truck and walked inside down the main aisle past the gated rooms. The occupants greeted him with soft nickering to loud whinnying. One figure standing beside one of the stalls turned in surprise.

"Nickers?"

"Iris."

"Look, I'm sorry I left abruptly like that. Catherine's entitled to her opinion but she's wrong here. It's your team's case and I'm just in the way although I'm thinking I'm supposed to be for whatever reason," Iris said in a nervous rush as she petted the horse's nose she stood in front of.

"Iris, no one questions your help or motives. Grissom brought Brass and Catherine up to speed on how you could contribute uniquely just like I could," Nick acknowledged, praying that Iris would understand.

"Nick…you told them…about Dallas and the FTD case?" Iris asked with a surprised look.

"Yes, I did and they understand things a little better now," Nick replied as he put his hands on Iris' shoulders as they slumped.

"That's okay, Nick, they need to know about me," Iris accepted with a slight smile.

"So, this is Whiskey?" Nick asked as well as to change the subject.

"Yes, sir, all 16 hands of blood bay American Quarter Horse and a spunky gelding who'll do you well when you ride for the Mounted Sheriff's Posse," Iris replied brightly as they opened the stall door and lead the horse out as Nick admired him. The horse nosed at him in a friendly way as Nick patted him before they put him back in.

"Iris, come on back to the lab with me now," Nick urged as they walked out to his truck.

"I don't know, Nick. I don't want to be a distraction or nuisance. Just take me back to my room," Iris requested.

"Come on, Iris, the team's going to be going over what Natalie drew and you might be able to help more. Brass is joining us too for a full meeting of the minds to coordinate the two departments," Nick informed her.

"I'll think about it, Nick. Brass is cute I have to admit," Iris commented out of the blue as she glanced at Nick.

"Oh, no, you didn't, Iris, I mean Brass? Hey, if you like I could…" Nick chuckled as he received a sudden punch in the arm from Iris. "Ouch!"

"That didn't hurt and you know it, Nickers! Do not and I repeat do not say a thing to Brass. I'm not looking to be fixed up with anyone and I seriously doubt I've made that kind of impression. Look, let's keep this simple and just take me back to the hotel. If you need my help, just call and we go from there so shake!" Iris said as she extended her hand to Nick which he shook.

Everyone on the team and Jim Brass were now gathered in a conference room of the crime lab. Grissom had asked Ecklie to allow his team to concentrate solely on Sara's case with this new evidence and to use the swing shift CSI's to cover his team. Ecklie had been dubious but agreed and told Grissom he hoped this was the needed break they'd been striving for.

"Iris?" Grissom whispered to Nick.

"At her hotel, she didn't want to cause anymore…you know," Nick replied back in a low voice as he saw Catherine nearby.

Grissom looked disappointed for a moment but let it go.

"These are the sketches Natalie made when Iris was with her," Grissom said as he laid out the series of drawings as he glanced at Catherine as he did so. The last drawing showed "93" drawn inside a highway sign, a series of mountains in the distance, a striking capture of Sara's face contorted in pain and then the overturned Mustang with an arm stretched out beneath it as the last model set-up had portrayed. The team viewed the sketches grimly.

"I'm on 93!" Greg said and went automatically to the lap-top in the corner to start researching the highway.

"Good, Greg. Let's rehash what was found out about the Mustang when it was sent for salvage after the crime scene investigation was concluded," Grissom said to everyone else as he handed out the case notes the team had generated originally. Greg leaned back to be handed his packet by Nick as he nodded his thanks.

"The wreck was taken to the Terminator Salvage Yard near Boulder City," Warrick started as he glanced at the summary.

"I'll be back," Greg commented Schwarzenegger-like from the corner before he was blitzed with a barrage of wadded up paper balls.

"The car was purchased by Natalie Davis ten days after it was taken to the salvage yard. She was issued a junk certificate for the vehicle and had it hauled away," Warrick finished as he gave Greg an amused glance.

"Was it determined who she used to haul it away?" Nick asked as he looked over the paperwork with a raised brow.

"No, it apparently wasn't required and believe me I pressed that point," Brass interjected. "I even asked if they had security camera footage of her getting the vehicle loaded on a flatbed and taken away but we struck out swinging."

"Sounds as if that wasn't part of their day to day protocol," Catherine mused as she continued to look over the sketches. "But Iris got Natalie to give up the name of Bobby Turner. We're still checking local tow companies to see they have a driver named that."

Nick's phone vibrated as he checked it, a text message from Iris.

"_How goes the battle?" I_

"_Trying to figure out about Bobby Turner who took car N bought salvage." N_

"_K." I_

Nick texted quietly and kept his cell phone under the table so as not to interrupt the meeting of the minds in progress going on.

"Jim, did they give you any kind of description of the guy who drove the flatbed truck or a company name or uniform?" Nick now asked.

"Yeah, Stokes, of course we asked. Sofia even popped a few buttons to help the cause. No, honestly, she didn't, but all they could recall was it was a guy wearing dark coveralls and a greasy ball cap and no lettering on his truck," Brass said as he read from his own notes he'd brought.

Nick resumed his texting with Iris as the conversation continued around him.

"_No luck figuring out Bobby Turner who drove flatbed truck that took Mustang for Natalie," N_

"_Hmmm, could he be an indy or gypsy?" I_

"_What do you mean?" N_

"_Indy as independent drive or a gypsy as called in Dallas. Problem there with indy/gypsy tow operators using police scanners to get to accidents or to haul away tow zone enforcement. They fly under the radar as a result." I_

"_If they're independent how do you get a hold of them?" N_

"_Try Craigslist!" I_

"_Why Craigslist?" N_

"_Craigslist is national classified site. Look under services and then automotive. A lot of the Dallas indy/gypsy tow drivers use it to get business. Better yet, what if Natalie had a PC and exchanged emails with Bobby Turner?" I_

Nick's gasp caught Grissom's attention as he felt Grissom's scrutinizing gaze.

"Nick?" Grissom inquired with a cocked head and raised eyebrow.

"Boss, I've been texting Iris the last few minutes and we've got an idea. Natalie had a laptop that Archie's still got, right?" Nick asked excitedly.

The light went on for Grissom at that moment as he murmured, "NotURLittleBisqueDoll." He motioned for Nick and Brass to follow him as he suddenly walked out.

"Grissom's got a bee in his bonnet, so let's continue here," Catherine told Warrick and Greg and they proceeded to review the case notes further.

Archie met them in the AV part of the crime lab fifteen minutes after Grissom had called him in. Nick had retrieved Natalie's laptop from the evidence room and had it set up for Archie. Cracking his knuckles, Archie proceeded to bring up the email accounts that Natalie had used. As they scanned through Natalie's Yahoo emails, using the name "NotURLittleBisqueDoll", Grissom suddenly pointed as Archie moved the mouse to open one email that read "Need help to move car for local movie set."

In the ensuing emails, Natalie posed as a movie set designer and that the wrecked Mustang was perfect for a movie shot to be done later in the week. Bobby Turner had responded quickly as the job promised quick money and the amount promised was higher than what he ever thought to hope to make. Contact phone numbers were exchanged and instructions given for where to meet and pick up the Mustang, including Turner sending a thank you email after the deed was done for the business.

Nick smacked the table in triumph, Grissom let out a slow exhale, and Brass wasted no time in calling Turner's cell number to set up a "rescue me" call.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

That afternoon, Rafael asked permission to take off early and Ferdinand agreed without needing a reason. Rafael knew that Angelita's hopes had been raised with the information about the CSI vest she'd worn when they'd found her three months ago. He wanted to help anyway possible now for her to regain more of her memory and to finally know her true name.

Sara was working with Graciela removing grape stems and presorting the grapes to go on to the winery for processing. Rafael walked up suddenly and gave Graciela a hug and long kiss. It made Sara smile to see the deep love shared by the couple who'd taken her in and treated her as a friend and sister. It also made her feel wistful for the man who came to her in her dreams nearly every night.

"Graciela, Angelita and I are going into town to run a quick errand and we will be back in less than two hours," Rafael told his wife.

"Can I go, Papa, please?" Justo appeared out of nowhere to ask entreatingly.

"No, son, stay and help your mama. I will have Angelita back before supper," Rafael said to Justo firmly as Justo's eyes dropped and he kicked at the dusty ground disappointedly.

"Justo, what can I bring you back? It'll be my treat!" Sara tried to sound bright as she went to tousle his head but he pulled back without a word and ran off.

"He's afraid of losing you, Angelita, but we must go," Rafael said as he watched the figure of his son grow smaller in the distance.

Sara nodded as she bit her lip to follow Rafael to get in the Suburban.

Bobby Turner's day had gone from bad to worse. He found himself in an interrogation room at the LVPD facing a taciturn, no-nonsense Jim Brass who Grissom at next to. The tow operator had responded to Brass' call for help to pick up his stranded Dodge Charger two blocks from the LVPD station where Brass waited deliberately. He had pulled up to the car expecting to be a good Samaritan only to be flashed Brass' badge, read his rights, handcuffed and whisked off to the LVPD.

Greg had done quick research on Highway 93 and given Grissom the facts that the highway passed Dutch John Mountain, Mount Wilson, the Wilson Creek Range, Roe Peak, Highland Peak, and the juncture of the Delamar and Meadow Valley Mountains. It was a daunting area to cover even by helicopter Grissom had to admit prior to heading in with Brass to interview Bobby Turner.

"What do you know about leaving a wrecked red Ford Mustang out of town?" Brass started out the interview as Bobby Turner looked nervously away.

"Uh, I was asked by a lady who does movie sets about picking it up and transporting to a spot picked for a movie shoot," Bobby replied as he fidgeted.

"Settle down, pal, we're just here to get some information from you. Drink of water?" Brass asked, amiably, wanting to calm the tow operator down.

"Yeah, thanks. Listen, officer, I didn't do anything wrong here. I've got a clean record!" Bobby insisted as his legs bounced under the table.

"So tell us more about what happened that day," Grissom encouraged as Bobby seemed to be taking on a calmer look about him.

"The chick was kind of weird now that I think about it. She was sort of zoned out, but I'm thinking Hollywood, right? Anyway, she contacts me on Craigslist and we exchange emails about what she wants and how much and all seems in order. I show up at the Terminator Salvage Yard as instructed and load the car after she buys it and gets a junk certificate for it. I tow it out on Highway 93 and she's riding along but she's real quiet until we start to get where I'm to leave the wreck. She turns into a different person, man! Now, she's chatty and bubbly, almost giddy! I unload the car and have to get it turned over which is no easy job let me tell you. At last, it's positioned the way she wants but with jacks left in place to keep it tilted. She tells me the movie shot will have a person inside the car after a CGI sequence of it wrecking is done. I get paid the most I've ever made and I drive her back to Vegas and that's it," Bobby summarized.

"This was about three months ago, correct?" Brass queried.

"Yeah, that'd be right," Bobby replied.

"Now, Bobby, this is very important so think hard. Do you know exactly where you left the car? This is critical because do you remember the disappearance of a CSI named Sara Sidle roughly three months ago?" Grissom asked ahead of Brass as he produced a state map.

"Yeah, sort of," Bobby replied as he suddenly paled as the impact of the question hit home. "Look, you don't think I knew about this? I mean if I had I'd never go through with that! I'd of reported her to the cops right away!"

"We know, Bobby, you're a stand-up citizen, so show us where," Brass urged him on.

Bobby Turner swallowed hard as he scanned the map closely and then pointed to Lincoln County, Highway 93, the juncture of the Delamar and Meadow Valley Mountains. "It was here."

Grissom's head reeled a moment, composure nearly lost, but keeping command of his emotions. Jim put a steadying hand on his shoulder. "Gil, hang on."

Brass got his police radio out instantly. "Dispatch, this is Jim Brass. I need a helicopter ready in thirty minutes! I want an APB put out to all surrounding cities along Highway 93 in Lincoln County alerting them about the following…."

"Message received, Captain Brass. The helicopter will be ready for you and up to three other passengers. APB is going out with information provided," replied the female dispatcher's voice promptly.

Grissom and Brass literally charged into the conference room where the rest of the team continued to pore over the case details. The rest could see by Grissom's expression that something significant was going down.

"Gil?" Catherine asked as her eyes glinted excitedly.

"Come on, Bugman, hit us with some good news!" Warrick agreed as his mood heightened in expectation.

"Griss, something's up, I can smell it!" Greg insisted as he waited impatiently.

"Boss, spring it on us!" Nick urged.

Grissom could barely contain himself at this point. "Bobby Turner just told us where the Mustang was left. Brass has a police helicopter being prepared to take us there. An APB's been issued for surrounding police and sheriff departments to inquire if anyone recalls something unusual the night Sara was taken. Brass and I are going immediately to the site via helicopter!"

"Can you take the rest of us even if another helicopter's needed? Don't leave us behind," Catherine demanded but meaning it to be taken well.

"Only one helicopter can be spared and since two more people can come with us," Grissom considered who else might join him and Brass, "Nick, you're going and Iris."

"Iris?" Catherine challenged sounding incredulous for an instant before Grissom responded.

"Yes, Iris, because her help's been critical as a fresh pair of eyes for the rest of us and she's earned it," Grissom replied evenly and his look at Catherine told her not to push the matter further. "Nick, you and Brass go get Iris and I don't care if you have to be physical about it she comes along."

"Right, boss, we'll meet you at the helipad within thirty minutes!" Nick said as they headed out.

"This should be fun," Brass told Nick as they left in his car.

Nick couldn't resist even though he'd promised Iris. "It may be Brass man because she thinks you're cute."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Halfway to town, the Suburban began to overheat as Rafael let go an oath as steam roiled out from under the hood. Sara gave him a concerned look as they pulled over to the side of the road. Rafael got out and gingerly opened the hood and stepped back as the hissing sound and white steam continued. Sara got out and joined him as they watched a respectable distance away.

"My old Suburban is generally very reliable and I've had no problems with her this trip, so why do you now fail me?" Rafael shook his fist at his vehicle before getting his cell phone out.

"Can you fix it or is there a way to still get to town?" Sara asked before Rafael made his call.

"It will take a while to get the Suburban cooled down to drive it. Manuel's big F-250 truck will take it back to Las Nubes. Can we go tomorrow, Angelita?" Rafael asked, knowing she would be disappointed, frustrated that he couldn't keep his promise to her.

"Rafael, tomorrow will be fine. It's more important to get your Suburban going!" Sara replied and doing her best not wanting Rafael to feel he had failed in any way.

- - - - - -

The fax machine hummed away in the Hiko Sheriff's office. Sipping at his morning cup of coffee, Sheriff Andrew Mayberry stopped by and removed the two page APB report. As he read over it and then a second time, a look of recognition dawned on his face. His next action was to call the Las Vegas Police Department and request to speak with Captain Jim Brass.

- - - - - -

Iris heard a knock at her door and wondered who it was as she went to open it. Her eyes went wide as there stood Nick and Jim Brass. Her face reflected her confusion as she asked, "Gentlemen, to what do I owe the pleasure of this unexpected visit?"

"Get your purse or whatever else, you're coming with us," Brass insisted as he again didn't have time on his side.

"Nick?" Iris shot him a "what the" look.

"We've found out where the Mustang is and Grissom's waiting for us to go the scene in a police helicopter!" Nick exclaimed.

"So how does this involve me?" Iris asked as her eyebrows rose in concern.

"Look it, we don't have time to waste here! Grissom wants you to come and that's that!" Brass growled at her as her eyes answered his challenge silently.

"Iris, you better do as Brass says," Nick said with a grin now.

"Why?" Iris queried as her silent battle of wills with Jim went on.

"Because, Gil wants you there and if I have to I'll just sling you over my shoulder and end of discussion," Brass told her as their eyes remained locked.

"Iris, the Brass man will to do it too," Nick warned while trying to suppress a chuckle. "He's well-known for carrying off women." Brass shot him a warning glance at that.

"Oh, well, he'd have to bring back-up to accomplish that goal, but time is of the essence and who am I to refuse such a courteous request," Iris said breezily as she walked past Nick and Brass.

The helicopter left the helipad within thirty minutes bearing Grissom, Brass, Nick and Iris as it sped north of Las Vegas. The pilot had been given the route on highway 93 and once there would go in a grid search pattern to locate the Mustang. Air turbulence occasionally jostled and jarred the passengers, making Iris feel like she was on a bucking horse. She was seated next to Brass while across from them sat Grissom and Nick.

Nick leaned forward to say to Iris, "Now I know how those bull riders at Billy Bob's felt trying to do 10 seconds on a wild one!"

Iris gave him a knowing smile as they'd gone to the famous honkey-tonk in Fort Worth a few times when Nick had gone back to Dallas to visit.

"Captain Brass?" asked the helicopter pilot.

"Yeah," said Brass.

"Can you step forward to the copilot's seat? There's an urgent call from the LVPD for you, sir," instructed their pilot.

Brass unbuckled his seat belt and while standing up the helicopter lurched slightly and he found himself in Iris' lap. He glanced down at her to apologize and saw her brown eyes go wide with an unspoken impish look, but she said nothing as he quickly got to his feet and made his way to the copilot's seat. He took up the headset the pilot pointed to.

"This is Jim Brass."

"Detective Brass, my name is Sheriff Andrew Mayberry of Hiko. I'm on my way to meet you on Highway 93 at the mountain juncture your APB mentioned. I think I've got some information you may find useful."

"Yeah, we'll be there in roughly thirty minutes so see you there, Sheriff, and appreciate your help in advance," Brass said as he took off the headset and returned to his seat and buckled back up.

Grissom gave Brass a curious look as Brass leaned forward to update him on what the sheriff had called them urgently about. Grissom nodded his head and sat back, leaning over now to tell Nick the same as Brass did for Iris.

Sheriff Mayberry pulled up to about where he remembered the spot to be. In the distance, he saw the helicopter approaching and put on his siren lights to help act as a marker. The pilot flew over and began a circular search pattern. Grissom and the others peered out their windows scanning below. Jim spotted the wrecked Mustang first, grinned at Grissom, and pointed as he said loudly, "I see it!"

The pilot also saw the Mustang and now went to set the helicopter down away from the site so as to preserve what was now a crime scene. As the helicopter blades slowly stopped turning, Grissom and the rest hopped out as he and Nick carried their kits to take evidence. Iris would help taking pictures. Brass would meet with Sheriff Mayberry to hear his information.

Grissom strode rapidly to the Mustang, Nick and Iris following right beside him. Iris was hard-pressed to keep up with the men given her short stature but she gamely kept pace. As Grissom and Nick did a slow walk around the Mustang, the first thing seen was no body as Grissom viewed the site with mixed emotions as he heard Nick's sigh of relief.

"She's not here, Boss!"

"We have to be sure, Nick, so you do standard perimeter while I check out the inside," Grissom instructed as Nick went to check the surrounding area for any potential evidence. "Iris, could you take pictures and shoot video as that'd be a huge help."

"On it, Boss," Iris echoed Nick as she took out the digital camera and small video camera given her before they left the LVPD helipad.

Grissom shot her a wink before he knelt by the stones with the poles of wood still sticking out and then at the depression in the earth where a body might have lain. The ensuing months of dry and wet weather had eradicated any footprints, human or animal, except for very small prints deemed to be of rodent origin.

Nick soon returned with a disappointed expression. "Boss, there's nothing out there but a lot of sand and cactus or creepy-crawlies."

"It looks these posts were lodged in the rocks and used as leverage as if to lift the car up not down," Grissom observed with a puzzled look. "Natalie wouldn't have enough upper body strength to apply adequate weight on these posts to act as fulcrums. This was done by more than one person and here I'd say men."

As Iris knelt to take additional pictures and then shoot more footage with the video camera inside the car, she made a small sound of surprise. Grissom and Nick heard her and came to kneel beside her. They all then saw the same thing – a neatly folded pile of clothing. They all exchanged quizzical looks.

Grissom gently pulled out the articles of clothing to separate them for further scrutiny while Iris quickly shot a series of pictures. The clothing was covered with mud that crumbled when handled but it couldn't be avoided. Grissom's hands went slowly over the CSI vest as his eyes closed, envisioning Sara the last night he'd seen her. His eyes felt moist at how every night since he'd agonized over treating every day with her as if it was usual and routine. What a fool he had come to realize himself in affairs of the heart. He'd prayed every day for a second chance to make their future together fresh and new.

"Grissom?" asked Iris as she placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"I'm okay, Iris, what's the rest of the clothing telling us?" Grissom forced his concentration back to the here and now.

"The shirt is intact but the pants have been cut away going up the seams. I have to admit this puzzles me," Iris answered as she and Nick went over the shirt and pants again.

"One thing I noticed was Sara's name label is gone from the vest. It's obvious to me that Natalie never meant for Sara to be found but it looks she was and I hope it was people who came to help," Grissom surmised as he stood up slowly and then reluctantly bagged the vest for evidence, Iris following suit with the shirt and pants.

Brass walked back to them accompanied by Sheriff Mayberry. "Gil, this is Sheriff Andrew Mayberry from Hiko who I told you radioed us. He's got an interesting tidbit for us. Sheriff, this is Gil Grissom, CSI supervisor at the Vegas crime lab, Nick Stokes, CSI, and Iris King, a consultant CSI on this case."

Sheriff Mayberry shook hands with Grissom and Nick and tipped his hat to Iris as she nodded in greeting.

"Three months ago I was on my way back to Hiko after transferring a prisoner to Vegas. I came across a caravan of migrant workers coming south from Hiko. I've known this family for at least five years and it's something to see an intact migrant family, especially one as large as this numbering 30 to 40 people from their great-grandmother down to babies. They were stopped here that night and so I decided to make sure all was well. Nothing seemed amiss and Rafael their leader told me they were on there way to their next job," Sheriff Mayberry said.

Grissom's nerves were as taut as violin strings upon hearing this. "Sheriff Mayberry, did they happen to tell you where they were headed?"

"I can do better than that. They should still be at the Las Nubes Vineyard in the San Joaquin Valley in California where they go every year at this time to harvest grapes. This is the vineyard's phone number Rafael left for me if I needed to ever contact him," Sheriff Mayberry replied as he pulled out the card and jotted down a number on a piece of paper he handed to Grissom.

Nick let go a war whoop and Brass slapped Grissom on the back. "Gil, what're we waiting for?"

The helicopter pilot held up his hand and waved to get their attention. "Grissom, we only have room for four people!"

Grissom, Brass and Nick then began to have an animated debate about this problem when Grissom felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned and saw Iris standing with her backpack.

"Iris?" Grissom asked her with a puzzled look as he pointed at her backpack.

"You go get her and don't come home empty-handed. Sheriff Mayberry will give me a ride back to Vegas," Iris said as she went on her tiptoes and gave Grissom a friendly peck on the cheek in farewell. She walked back to stand by Sheriff Mayberry.

The helicopter was starting up and the loud droning made a verbal reply to Iris impossible so Grissom nodded as he gave Iris an intense look as he quickly signed _"thank you" _only to be thunderstruck when Iris signed back "_you're welcome_."

Brass grabbed Grissom by the arm as they all made a run for the helicopter. The doors shut and the helicopter lifted from the ground as the dust whirled about Iris and Sheriff Mayberry. She waved to them as the helicopter headed west, watching for several minutes until after the helicopter became a speck in the sky and disappeared.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

"Justo, I need that big wrench your Uncle Manuel borrowed from me!" Rafael said loudly as his son played nearby with his dog, Chico. Justo darted off to his uncle's cabin to fetch the tool his father asked for.

Rafael's back ached as he'd been under the hood of his Suburban for hours it seemed. He stepped back and stretched, wiping his forehead with a non-greasy part of the towel. Feeling something cold pressed into his hand, he saw it to be a glass of lemonade Sara had given him as she peered in to see what he was working on.

"Gracias, Angelita," he said in appreciation as he took a deep drink of the lemonade.

"Did you and Manuel figure out what the problem was?" Sara asked.

"Yes, there was a small leak in lower hose of the radiator but he should return soon from town with a replacement hose. Oh, no, Angelita, you could have gone with Manuel! Forgive me! My thoughts were centered on getting this going again!" Rafael said angry at himself at forgetting her need to get into town.

"No worries, Rafael. I can just go in tomorrow like we planned," Sara insisted as Rafael gave her a relieved smile.

"Here, Papa, I found it!" Justo said breathlessly as he returned with the wrench as he smiled shyly at Sara.

"Hijo, it's a day you should show Angelita that large spring-fed pond at the edge of the vineyard where you're so fond of catching everything from tadpoles to snakes. Angelita, you should see the things he brings back to surprise his mama with," Rafael said with a wink as he tousled his son's hair.

"Come with me, Angelita, mama will never go with me!" Justo implored so that Sara couldn't resist and nodded yes.

As they walked away hand in hand, Rafael realized his son was indeed growing up as he went back to work on the Suburban.

"Justo, this is beautiful! You should've brought me here sooner!" Sara said as she took in the scenic view of the large pond.

A light breeze helped take the edge off the afternoon heat of the summer day and caused the branches of the surrounding trees to gently sway. The tall grass waved and rippled in time with the waves on the pond's clear green-blue surface. It looked like a little piece of heaven to Sara. She spied a large flattened rock that was big enough to lay or sit on the bank. She kicked off her sandals and walked out on the rock and sat down to put her feet in the water. Her face turned up to the sun and her look of pure delight caused Justo to marvel anew at her natural beauty. Chico was trying to chase down dragonflies that dipped just out of his reach.

"This place will always remind me of you, Angelita, I suppose that sounds silly to say," Justo blurted as he joined her to sit on the rock.

"Not at all, Justo, places do remind us of those we care about most…" Sara said and then a memory came to her so clear as if it had just happened. Her face took on an expression of intense concentration.

"Angelita?" Justo asked as he was troubled by how she looked.

"I have a dog or had a dog. He's bigger than Chico and a boxer. We got him from an adoption clinic at a PetSmart. He was such a ham, trying to get our attention as we looked over other dogs. Finally, I gave in and asked for him to be let out of the crate he was in. He ran so hard to get to us that he lost his footing and went sliding three aisles past us. I never saw Griss laugh so hard," Sara said as she grinned at the memory.

"Angelita, who's Griss?" Justo asked curiously.

"He's…he's…he's the man I dream about, have always dreamed about," Sara said simply as her throat tightened from the sudden churn of emotions she felt.

- - - - -

Grissom had the helicopter pilot call ahead with strict instructions to Las Nubes. The local sheriff would meet them at the vineyard to make sure there would be no confusion or trouble. The family of migrant workers was not to be told in advance so as not to cause any fear, especially if any of the workers or family members may not be in the country legally. Ferdinand Castille had been astonished to hear of Sara being there and now knew why her face had seemed familiar to him. He had casually watched the news about her disappearance on "America's Most Wanted" weeks ago. Ferdinand pledged total cooperation and would see to it that the day's activities went on as routine.

"Boss, I hope this day is THE day," Nick said loudly as Grissom allowed himself to crack a slight smile.

"Brass, you look deep in thought," Grissom nudged Brass who indeed did seem have a bit of a faraway look.

"Just want to see our girl and hug the daylights out of her, I mean after you're done of course but you might never turn loose of her," Brass wisecracked but with a serious undertone. He knew if he'd had someone as special as Sara and the shoe was on his foot that it'd take the Nevada National Guard to pry them apart.

The sense of anticipation for Grissom was mounting as the helicopter pilot told them they were about fifteen minutes from the vineyard. Grissom had visited other parts of California where there were vineyards, but the purple-gray mountains in the distance with the white clouds billowing overhead in contrast nearly took his breath away at the picturesque scene.

- - - - -

Sara lay back on the rock, her extra shirt pillowed under head, as she enjoyed the warmth of the sun with eyes closed as her feet soaked leisurely in the cool water. Justo was busy pursuing a frog as he crept slowly down the bank. Chico was bellying along beside him and unable to contain himself bounded after the frog as it disappeared in one long jump into the water. Chico snapped at the water futilely in search of where he had last seen it. Justo made a snort of disgust as he glared at his dog as Chico slunk dejectedly away to lie near Sara as a site of refuge.

Justo heard it first and recognized the drone of a helicopter. They flew over the vineyard frequently as a private airport was nearby. But this one was flying low Justo could tell and he shaded his eyes to look up into the bright sunny sky to watch for it. Sara heard it too and now sat up as they saw the helicopter in the distance as it began its descent. Justo looked at Sara in surprise for the helicopter was landing at Las Nubes.

"Angelita, someone important must have come because Senor Ferdinand does not have one of those! Let's go see!" Justo beseeched her as he handed her the sandals. Sara put them on quickly and as Justo took her hand they raced back to the vineyard.

- - - - -

As the helicopter landed in an open field near one of the vineyards, Ferdinand Castille waited with a sheriff dressed in plain clothes as Grissom had requested. He had discretely instructed one his maids to ask Rafael to join them and saw him walking up now. Grissom, Nick and Brass promptly exited the helicopter and all three approached the other group of men.

Ferdinand took the initiative for introduction. "I'm Ferdinand Castille, welcome to the Las Nubes Vineyard which has been in my family for over four generations."

"Thank you, Mr. Castille, for your cooperation and hospitality. You have a beautiful home and property," Grissom said sincerely. "I'm Gil Grissom of the Las Vegas Crime Lab. This is one of my investigators, Nick Stokes. This is Captain Jim Brass of the Las Vegas Police Department."

"This is Rafael Aragon who heads our staff of field workers and one of our county sheriffs, Thomas James," Ferdinand completed the round of introductions as the men all quickly exchanged handshakes.

"Ferdinand, what's this about? I came as you'd asked," Rafael said as he suddenly felt in the pit of his stomach that this had something to do with Angelita when he saw Grissom. He remembered her vivid description of the man who came to her in her dreams. Rafael strongly believed in dreams and how one's fate could be entwined with them.

Grissom watched the play of emotions on Rafael's face and read concern there as well as sensing the man to be protective of those he counted as family. Stepping forward closer to Rafael, Grissom said quietly but with intensity, "Rafael, could I tell you a story because how it ends rests in your hands?"

Rafael nodded as Grissom proceeded to tell him the story of his lost princess. He in turn also shared with Grissom, Nick and Brass how they had come to find Sara and her stay with them.

- - - - -

As Justo and Sara raced up the last row of the vineyard, puffs of dust rising after their running feet, Justo heard his father's piercing whistle signifying him to get home double quick. Justo made sure his grip on Sara's hand was secure as he prodded her to run quicker. They rushed into the back of the cabin and into the kitchen where Sara had to stop and get her breath. Graciela had an odd expression on her face as she made Sara take a seat and got her a cool drink of water as well as a moistened hand towel to wipe her face and hands with. Graciela then handed Justo a wet towel and told him to do the same.

"Graciela, that pond of Justo's is a heavenly spot, so you and Rafael should take a moonlit walk down there some night," Sara said laughingly as Graciela allowed herself a faint smile. "Hijo, I need some flowers picked for the table so go find me some pretty ones."

"Yes, mama, I'll find the ones that Angelita likes especially," Justo said as he gave Sara a beaming smile and left.

"Angelita, come into the living room where we can sit," Graciela requested as they then went to sit on the couch and chair. There also sat Esperanza with Rafael.

Sara was surprised to see Rafael and hoped he'd gotten his Suburban fixed okay.

"Angelita, child, today you have remembered more today haven't you?" Esperanza asked gently as she cupped Sara's cheek in her hand.

"Yes, abuelita, today I remembered him even better and our dog. It was a funny memory of when we got him and made me laugh and then sad again like it's been for so long now," Sara replied wistfully.

"My dear daughter this day is special then for another reason," Esperanza told her.

- - - - -

Rafael had listened with an open heart to all that Grissom had told him. He had carefully weighed what this stranger had shared about their Angelita and concluded that Grissom spoke the truth. They would not stand in the way of Angelita being reunited with those who had searched so long for her and never wavering in the belief she would be found.

Grissom, Brass and Nick waited in the bedroom closest to the living room area. He'd heard her voice from the kitchen as a rushing storm of love, gratitude, longing, prayers for second chances, promises if a miracle granted suddenly enveloped him. His throat tightened as his eyes brimmed with unshed tears. It took all of his strength to fight the impulse to fling open the door and take her in his arms in an unending embrace.

Nick let go a small gasp when he'd heard Sara so close. Patience was not a virtue for him at that moment. A sense of relief washed over him as he could now appreciate this feeling as the rest of the team had when they'd found him. They'd not stopped either until he was safe and sound with those who were as close as his blood family.

Brass heard her laugh…music to his soul. He did care about her in a paternal sense and felt a fierce protectiveness for her. He'd seen Grissom go through hell for weeks now and knowing this was about to end for his best friend gave him pause to have some hope again. Hope was something he tended to have in short supply as it was and he allowed himself a margin of it now that he was about to see someone taken given back.

- - - - -

"Why is today more special, abuelita?" Sara asked.

"Child, today your mind is strong enough to find out more than ever about yourself. You trust us don't you, Angelita?" Esperanza answered as Sara nodded without hesitation.

"We have called you our dark-haired angel and how you have blessed our lives being with us. You were welcomed with open arms and now see who else we have welcomed," Esperanza nodded at Graciela to go open the door.

Sara looked on curiously as she watched three men walk into the room. Faces she'd seen only in hazy recollections, except for one and her eyes widened in astonishment. Her hands flew up to cover her mouth in surprise and disbelief. She rose slowly as he walked to her and this time not dissolving into the misty recesses of her dreams.

Grissom stopped and gazed deeply into the mocha-colored eyes that had been the only thing keeping him going for days now. Her hands rose slowly, shyly, as her fingers traced over his face as they explored every facet of his features. He relished the touch he'd craved so long as his breath stopped and his heart hammered in his chest.

"It's you…Griss…Grisss…you're Grissom," Sara said softly as her face dawned in wonder.

Grissom choked his tears back as he gently caught her hands in his, and then she smiled. It was the smile she only gave him. Sara looked questioningly at Esperanza.

"My son, let her hear her true name from you," Esperanza urged Grissom.

"Your name is Sara," Grissom said softly as Sara's eyes began to show more recognition. She found herself looking over at Nick and Brass who both nodded slowly in agreement.

"Grissom, tell me about me," Sara requested as Grissom acquiesced for the next several minutes.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

Brass now hugged Sara long and hard as she whispered to him her thanks for his watching over Grissom. She had quickly kissed him on the cheek in a display of affection that surprised them both a little but each found they didn't care. Life was too short.

She'd called Nick her goofball brother as he swung her off her feet in a big bear hug of his own. In his Texas twang, he told her they'd never given up looking for her and he'd always be there for her no matter what.

"Noooo!" The wail caught all off guard as Justo ran into the living room to fling himself at Sara as he wrapped his arms about her waist, forcefully pushing Grissom back. Justo had heard enough from the kitchen. Rafael began to protest and intervene but Esperanza shook her head.

"Angelita, don't leave us, we're your family!" Justo sobbed as he buried his face in Sara's lap. Sara looked up at Grissom sadly before she gently raised Justo's tear-stained face up.

"Justo, this is the man I've tried so hard to remember as are these two other gentlemen. They're helping me to recall who I am and where I belong," Sara told him gently.

"But Angelita…I mean… S-S-Sara…you'll go away now and never see us again," Justo said bitterly as he wiped his cheek with his sleeve.

"Justo, you're my guardian angel and I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you! You all will always be part of me," Sara cried as she hugged him close.

"You're Justo?" Grissom asked as he sat down beside Sara.

Justo nodded as he sniffled.

"I have a debt of gratitude I can never repay as you're Sara's rescuer," Grissom said gravely as he extended his hand to shake Justo's. "I can only offer my eternal thanks for saving her and taking care of her."

"Are you going away then, Ang…Sara?" Justo asked sorrowfully.

"Yes, Justo, we leave shortly. Remember our talk about me liking the crime stories, well it's what I actually did or do. I work with these men back in Las Vegas. They and others have been looking long and hard for me. Do you understand why I have to go back?" Sara queried softly.

"Yes," Justo replied before he looked pointedly at Grissom. "Do you promise me that you'll always love Sara and protect her and never let her go because if you don't when I'm old enough I will?"

"I do," Grissom promised solemnly with an upraised hand.

Brass and Nick both now wondered if this was a portent of something to come.

"Sara, we need to leave now to make it back to Las Vegas before it gets any later," Grissom told her. Graciela brought a small suitcase that held Sara's belongings.

The entire Aragon family followed Sara and Grissom with Brass and Nick up to the waiting helicopter. Sara exchanged tearful farewells with Rafael, Graciela and Justo. Grissom was surprised to watch Esperanza approach him with Sara. She joined their hands together and had them kneel before her. She placed a hand on each of their heads as she spoke in Spanish in a serene and sonorous voice.

As they stood up, Grissom asked Esperanza, "Ma'am, what did you say? I understand a few words here and there."

"I blessed your match, Senor Grissom, Sara can explain," Esperanza answered him with a twinkle in her eye as Sara colored slightly. "Remember this: what was taken away has been given back and may you always remember the miracle of it."

They boarded the helicopter and it lifted into the air to return to Las Vegas. As Sara watched the large group waving to them, she felt her throat tighten. No, she would never forget – Justo's steadfast love and fierce loyalty, Graciela's ever gracious and friendly face who had treated her as a sister, Rafael's gruff manner but willingness to take in a stranger as family, and Esperanza's wisdom, caring and unconditional love she extended to all of her family.

- - - - -

Catherine's exultant shout from her office caused the hair on the back of Warrick's neck to stand straight up as he was getting ready to watch a little TV in the lab break room. Greg was also seated there reading an article on chimera DNA and the magazine nearly flew out of his hands Exchanging a look of "what if" and heading with alacrity to Catherine's office, they found her sitting back in her chair with a "cat-that-ate-the-canary" expression as she pocketed her cell phone.

"Spill it, Cat!" Warrick demanded.

"Yeah, what he said goes double!" Greg agreed.

"They found her, she's in good shape, and they'll be here within the hour!" Catherine said happily before her eyes welled up and tears spilled over to trickle down her cheeks.

"Aww, baby, come to daddy," Warrick said soothingly as he folded her into his arms.

"Uh, when you two can I need some help," Greg said before he left discretely to go back to the break room and start rummaging.

- - - - -

Brass' foot was heavy on the accelerator after they had piled into his car when the helicopter landed. Initially, Grissom wanted to simply take Sara home but she had insisted she wanted to go to the crime lab. Grissom held onto Sara's hand as his fingers made little swirling motions in her palm, producing a pleasant sensation that added to the intimate connection she felt getting stronger and stronger to him. Nick, while surprised to see this side of what was between Grissom and Sara so openly shared now, admitted to himself that he whole-heartedly approved and little flashes he'd seen had not been his imagination after all over the years. The news of Sara's return would be kept from the press for now to give Sara time to get more acclimated. They went in a freight entrance that would allow them to go to the crime lab more discreetly.

It was near-pandemonium in the hallway as Sara was recognized and a crowd quickly formed behind them as they headed to the break room with cheering and shouts following them.

Entering the break room, Grissom and Sara saw the "WELCOME HOME, SARA" banner with streamers and a hastily assembled assortment of goodies from the vending machines.

Catherine grabbed her in a long hug and whispered into her ear, "He's been lost without you, Sara, and now the family's back!"

Warrick wrapped his long arms around her in an extended embrace. "Girl, I thank the powers that be that you're back with us!"

Greg gave her a quirky smile as a memory of him dancing in the halls with a sequined headdress came to her mind as Sara took upon herself to hug him first and tell him she'd missed his antics.

Sara then felt overwhelmed as she clung to Grissom a moment but saw someone she didn't recognize standing with Nick. Nick motioned for her and Grissom to come over.

"Sara, this is Iris King who's a CSI from the Dallas crime lab where I came from. She was here visiting for a few days and ended up helping with your case," Nick said as he introduced the women to one another.

"Iris, you seem familiar to me somehow but thanks for whatever you did. I hope you can stay longer," Sara said as they shook hands before Iris shook her head and gave her a brief hug.

"I was supposed to be here I think and I couldn't be happier that you're back safe and sound with your friends and family," Iris remarked as she and Grissom exchanged a knowing look.

Ecklie suddenly appeared and went to welcome Sara and Grissom.

Iris saw it was a good time to start making her way toward the door when Catherine blocked her path. Catherine had an inscrutable look just then but had deliberately stepped in front of Iris. The women had not spoken to each other since the play therapy session with Natalie. Iris cocked her head slightly and looked at Catherine expectantly. There were would be no scene made here if she could help it, so Iris took the initiative and extended her hand to Catherine.

"Catherine, it's been a pleasure meeting all of you but I feel we got off to the wrong foot somehow. I'd like to make sure that's not the case, figuratively, before I go," Iris said genuinely with a warm smile at Catherine.

"Iris, I was wrong about you and you're being here did help us get Sara home. Please accept my apology about that. When Grissom shared what happened with your involvement on the FTD killer case, I realized how badly I acted toward you. You've got definite potential as a CSI," Catherine said sincerely as she firmly shook hands with Iris.

"Thanks, Catherine, I take that as a true compliment and the rest never happened as far as I'm concerned," Iris assured her as she then embraced Catherine warmly as Catherine smiled sheepishly down at her. Grissom watched this all with approval.

Iris gave a small wave at Nick as he mouthed "you leaving?" as she nodded yes. He gave her an ear-to-ear grin in farewell as he stood by Grissom and Sara. She slipped away and headed down the hallway as she continued to hear the laughs and happy banter of Sara's homecoming. Iris sighed and felt a bit envious of Nick and the camaraderie he enjoyed with his team.

She'd nearly reached the elevator when she heard a masculine voice holler "Hey you!" Iris turned as her eyes widened in surprise to see Bass heading down the hallway.

"You were leaving without saying goodbye?" Brass asked with a raised eyebrow.

"My plane leaves in about two hours and I needed to get on out there," Iris replied.

"I'll drive you," Brass insisted.

"That's kind of you to offer but I've got a cab waiting for me downstairs with my bags. I think you need to stay with your family and help welcome Sara home," Iris suggested as she gestured up the hallway.

"My family?" Brass queried with a surprised look.

"They're all good folks, Jim, perhaps better than even blood kin. Nick told me how everyone rallied around you when you got shot last year, so yeah I'd say you got family," Iris declared with a knowing smile.

"You plan on coming back to Vegas anytime soon?" Brass asked a moment after clearing his throat, considering how perceptive she was.

"No but if you're ever in Dallas and want someone to show you around give me a shout," Iris answered as she pulled out her wallet and took out a card that she wrote on the back of and gave to Brass.

"My business card shows my number at the DPD crime lab and my cell number's on the back," Iris clarified as he looked at the card.

"Are you asking me out then should I ever visit big "D"?" Brass now asked with a bit of a lop-sided grin.

"Sure thing and I promise you the ride of your life," Iris replied with a sly grin and challenging flash in her eyes that bordered on coquettish as the elevator doors closed.

Brass' eyebrows rose high as he glanced at the card and then the elevator before he put the card safely in his billfold and headed back to the CSI break room with something of a jaunty gait.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

As night claimed what was left of their first day back together, Grissom had handed the reins over to Catherine to handle the graveyard assignments. They'd been disappointed to have missed Iris' quiet exit and not being able to tell her goodbye, but Nick had told Grissom that was her way and that she wasn't one for the spotlight. As they headed home, Sara had asked Grissom to drive around Vegas as she would point places out and she'd tell him what she recalled. The only time she seemed to have the greatest difficulty was what had transpired just before Natalie had used the Taser on her.

The moment the door opened into their home, Sara found herself nearly knocked off her by Bruno who greeted her in a wild display of canine adoration punctuated with shrill yelps and high-pitched whines. She found herself going through every room of the house, occasionally touching something that brought a particular memory forth. Sara stopped at the picture of her and Grissom when he'd had a beard and turned to face him with a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"I remember me shaving your beard off and asking if you trusted me," Sara said as Grissom folded her into his arms to place soft kisses on her forehead, cheeks, nose and finally her delectable lips.

"Intimately," he said against the lips he'd prayed to taste not once but forever.

He'd let Sara go long enough for her put her clothes away, admiring the matched Mexican blouse and skirt given by Graciela. She wanted to take a shower before they had a late dinner. When she came out a little later, the outfit was on their bed with a note from Grissom that read - "Put these on, senorita, then come downstairs." She complied albeit terribly curious about the request. She put in the shell combs and swept her thick raven-dark hair back. Justo had given her a pair of turquoise and silver heart earrings that he'd saved his pennies up to be buy her when his father took him to town. They matched the outfit perfectly and as she looked in the full-length mirror gasped to see she looked beautiful.

As Grissom heard her footsteps, he finished in the kitchen and went to meet her. His breath was taken away at the vision descending the stairs. His awestruck expression rewarded her as she came off the last step to face him. She tilted her face at him with a bit of a saucy look before gently stroking his cheek with her hand.

Grissom took Sara by the hand to lead her to the kitchen. It was ablaze in the soft light of several candles. He aimed the stereo remote at the CD player as a particular song began to play, then took Sara in his arms as they began to slow-dance with the song. With each step, he held her closer as they moved in time with the music, losing themselves in it and to each other.

"Grissom, why are we dancing in the kitchen?"

"No particular reason, Sara, but these lyrics say what you've always meant to me."

"Grissom?"

"Hmmm?"

"Shut up."

Sara's lips claimed his as their kiss and embrace molded them together, perfectly fitting to one another, as their souls resynchronized, two hearts beating as one.

"_I never had no one  
I could count on  
I've been let down so many times  
I was tired of hurtin'  
So tired of searchin'  
'til you walked into my life  
It was a feelin'  
I'd never known  
And for the first time  
I didn't feel alone_

_You're more than a lover  
There could never be another  
To make me feel the way you do  
Oh we just get closer  
I fall in love all over  
Everytime I look at you  
I don't know where I'd be  
Without you here with me  
Life with you makes perfect sense  
You're my best friend  
You're my best friend, oh yeah_

_You stand by me  
And you believe in me  
Like nobody ever has  
When my world goes crazy  
You're right there to save me  
You make me see how much I have  
And I still tremble  
When we touch  
And oh the look in your eyes  
When we make love_

_You're more than a lover  
There could never be another  
To make me feel the way you do  
Oh we just get closer  
I fall in love all over  
Everytime I look at you  
And I don't know where I'd be  
Without you here with me  
Life with you makes perfect sense  
You're my best friend  
You're my best friend_

_You're more than a lover  
There could never be another  
To make me feel the way you do  
Oh we just get closer  
I fall in love all over  
Everytime I look at you  
And I don't know where I'd be  
Without you here with me  
Life with you makes perfect sense  
You're my best friend  
You're my best friend (my best friend)  
You're my best friend (my best friend)."_

The End


End file.
